Autonins
by Arsao Tome
Summary: A newer version of the old story.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTONINS**

**by Arsao Tome**

(_Beta-Read by Gunman_)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Transformers.

_**Summary: Naruto becomes a new breed of ninja when the Forbidden Scroll gives him the Matrix of Leadership.**_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In the forests of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki was sitting down, reading the Forbidden Scroll that he had stolen from it's secret hiding place. He had just finished the part about the Shadow Clones, and came across what looked like a glowing kanji symbol, one that he didn't recognize.

Huh. I wonder what this is? He thought, staring at the symbol, which looked like a strange, red face of some kind.

Biting his thumb his wiped his blood over the red face, only to have it glow and explode right before his eyes. Naruto was thrown back but when he looked again, he noticed a strange object floating above the Forbidden Scroll. It was a metallic circular cone, surrounding a glowing blue crystal, with two handles on the sides of it. the inner cone appeared to be gold while the handles appeared to be a metallic silver.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever it is, It's Mine!" Mizuki shouted as he leapt down at it and made a grab for the object.

However, the second he touched it, a backwash of energy knocked him backwards

"You idiot, Mizuki!" Iruka shouted as he rushed into the clearing. "Do you not remember the legend of the First Hokage?"

"What are you talking about, Iruka?" Mizuki asked.

"That..." Iruka said, pointing to the glowing, floating object, "..is the Matrix of Leadership! A great power that fell from the skies centuries ago! It is said that the Matrix cannot be taken. It must be earned. And obviously, you are not worthy of it!"

"Oh? And who is? The Demon Brat?" Mizuki asked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you defend him, Iruka? You know what he is!"

"Yes. I do know." Iruka said. "Naruto... is a good person." he said, shocking both Mizuki and Naruto. "He may play a lot of pranks, but he only does that for attention. And who can blame him? Everyone in this village treats him like dirt. They mock him, abuse him, overcharge him, ostracize him. And yet he's never become the monster they claim him to be."

While Naruto smiled at Iruka's words, a thought struck his mind.

Monster they claim me to be? He thought. "What do you mean, Iruka-sensei?" he asked.

"Oh? You didn't know? You never wondered why this village hates and despises you?" Mizuki asked. "Well let me tell you!"

"Mizuki! No! It's Forbidden!" Iruka shouted as he leapt at Mizuki.

However, Mizuki drew his sword in a way that Iruka couldn't see, and right as he was on top of the pale-haired traitor, Iruka felt the blade stab into his body, missing his heart by only an inch.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted as he charged towards the pair.

"It's because..." Mizuki said, grabbing his exploding tags and hurling them at Naruto. "...You're the prison of the Nine-Tailed Fox!" he said.

Naruto froze, feeling the sting of the truth, as well as the exploding tags ignite all around him. He was thrown back against a large tree, landing right next to the still-glowing Matrix of Leadership.

"Just rest, boy. I'll take care of you once I've dealt with this pesky Chunin." Mizuki said as he advanced towards Iruka.

Naruto's mind was in a fury. Even as pain raced through his body, he struggled to stand up. But he wasn't concerned with his own injuries, nor on the power that hovered above him. It was on Iruka.

I want to help him! The only person who ever believed in me! And he's dying because of me! Whatever it takes, I have to help him. I HAVE TO HELP HIM! He mentally groaned as he forced himself to stand up, his chakra flaring up. It was this combination that caused the Matrix to turn around and shine it's light on Naruto.

"**Hear Me, Naruto Uzumaki!**" a deep, booming voice echoed throughout the forest. "**You Have Fought For Iruka, With Courage And Sacrifice! A Long Time Have We Watched The Ninja Of This Village, And We Have Deemed You Worthy Of This Power. Know This: The Matrix Cannot Be Taken, It Must Be Earned! Go Now... And Fulfill Your Destiny!**"

A powerful glow filled the forests of Konoha, and even as Mizuki and an injured Iruka tried to see what was happening, it was only Iruka who smiled.

"**ARISE NARUTIMUS PRIME!**" The voice said as the power surged into the blond ninja, altering his body in a way no one could have imagined. Naruto started growing, and changing, until his body was covered in metal plates. As the glow died down, both Mizuki and Iruka found themselves staring at a 30-foot tall metallic puppet with black and orange flames with silver trim.

Mizuki looked up and up. Narutimus bent down to the traitor and got in his face.

"Now, you were saying about taking me out?" He said.

Mizuki was so scared that he didn't move as Narutimus moved his hand and flicked him away from him like a body, sending him through nearly a dozen trees and a boulder before he stopped. Upon seeing Iruka's injuries, Narutimus quickly went into action. Reaching out he summoned the Matrix to him, the powerful object flying to his hands, which he used to place the Matrix inside his chest. His chest closed up and he instantly transformed his body into a Peterbuilt 379 Semi Truck which was connected to a trailer that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The back of the trailer opened up as a pair of mechanical arms reached out and carefully pulled the injured ninja into the trailer and placed him on a stretcher. They also snared the Forbidden Scroll and put it inside as well. Once he was inside, the large trailer took off for the hospital.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When the truck got to the hospital, which shocked several of the citizens and even the medic nins who were there. The back of the trailer opened up and a pair of mechanical arms lifted Iruka out of the rear for them to see. The medic nins quickly took Iruka into the hospital. Once he saw that his friend was taken care of, Naruto took off and headed for the Hokage tower.

Oddly enough, when transformed out of his truck form, and climbed the sides of the tower, he found Sautobi waiting for him. Looking out at the massive metallic creature, Narutimus wasn't too shocked that the old man seemed to be expecting him. Staring at the metallic skin, the blond-hair colored helmet, blue eyes and whiskers (which gave him away), Sarutobi just looked at him.

"I have to say, Naruto, this is quite unexpected to see." he said as Narutimus held out his hand to the window. 'Even if I saw it in my crystal ball.'

"**Come on 'jiisan,**" he said. "**we need to talk.**"

Not wanting to go back to his paperwork, the Hokage jumped onto Narutimus's hand.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Naruto.. HOW did this happen?" Sarutobi asked once the pair had arrived at the Hokage monument.

"**I was changed into this, by the Autobot Matrix of Leadership.**" Narutimus said, while the old man sat on his shoulder. "**I am Narutimus Prime. Though I don't completely understand how.**"

Naruto explained everything to Sarutobi, who decided to officially make Narutimus/Naruto a genin of the Leaf Village. Though he hated the paperwork, he decided to go through it for Naruto's sake. After their talk, Narutimus took Sarutobi back to his office and then left in order to do some thinking about what had happened.

He was down at the base of the Hokage Mountain when he suddenly went offline.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto looked around and found himself in a huge field. It was nothing special, just a wide open field of long grass. It was then that he turned around and noticed a large up-cropping of jagged rocks. Sensing there was someone at the rocks, he moved towards them.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He asked, just now noticing that he was not Narutimus anymore, but a human Naruto Uzumaki. As he walked into the center of the horseshoe-shaped cropping of rocks, he noticed several beings appear around him. But for some reason, he wasn't afraid of them. Several of them looked like huge metallic puppets, not unlike he had been transformed in to. Three of them looked more human. "Who are you guys?" Naruto asked.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn." a middle-aged man with a beard and long brown hair said. He was dressed in a white and tan outfit, brown boots, and a long brown robe. "I am a Jedi Master."

"I am Jaga, of the ThunderCats." a much older man with white hair and a beard, dressed in a tan and white short-sleeved bodysuit, with a blue cloak around his shoulders and a red and black cats-head symbol on his belt.

"I am General Clayton M. Abernathy, of the Gi Joe team. They call me General Hawk." the third man said. He was dressed in camouflaged cargo pants, a black shirt, a brown bomber jacket and a military-issue beret.

"Uh... please to meet you." Naruto said, then noticed the towering beings behind them. "Um, who are they?"

"They, are the beings known as the first Primes." General Hawk said.

"Their essence, their knowledge, and their powers were stored in the Matrix of Leadership, which gave to you your new powers." Jaga said.

"All of us here, have something in common, Naruto." Qui-Gon said. "Including you, son."

"I do?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes, Naruto Uzumaki!**" one of the giant puppets said. "**When you rose up and fought for Iruka, you proved that you had the spark of leadership within yourself. Despite all that has happened in your life, you have demonstrated courage, honor, compassion, and a willingness to sacrifice yourself for others. Because of this, we welcome you to our family, brother.**"

Naruto stood before the towering puppets, even as General Hawk, Jaga and Qui-Gon stood behind him, placing their hands on his shoulders, his body glowing with an ethereal light that blinded him and the other even as he slowly started to fade away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto slowly woke up and gasped when he realized two things. One: he was back in his original human body, and two: he was lying on top of his Cybertronian body. However, when he looked at himself, he gasped as he realized that he was about 6 foot 2 inches, with longer hair, an incredibly athletic body, dressed in a black bodysuit, a long white robe, and sandal boots.

Just then, Narutimus came back 'online' and 'looked' down at Naruto.

"Okay, this is strange." Naruto gasped.

"**You are telling me, Naruto.**" The new 'Prime' said.

"Okay. How do I know you're not the fox?" he asked.

"**If I was the fox, neither you nor Konoha would still be here.**"

Satisfied with that answer, Naruto asked another question.

"So you're Narutimus?"

"**Correct.**"

"But... I though I was Narutimus. What happened?"

"**You and I are connected by the power of the Matrix.**" Narutimus said, tapping his chest. "**I am Narutimus in body, but you are the soul from which I was created.**"

"Because of the Matrix."

"**Yes.**"

"Okay. I think we need to talk to the old man about this."

Narutimus sat Naruto down and transformed into his semi-trailer mode. Naruto jumped inside the cab and they both headed towards the Hokage Tower.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once there, Naruto went inside and was welcomed by the secretary.

"I need to speak with Hokage-sama." he said, the female secretary's eyes widened as the man said that. She was too flustered by the handsome man to realize who he really was and quickly ushered him into the office.

"Yes? What can I..." Sarutobi said as the man walked into the office and he froze. "Minato?" he gasped. But when he took a closer look, the whisker marks on his cheeks made his gasp. "Naruto?" He gasped. "How did... what happened to you?"

"That's one of the things I wanted to ask you, Hokage-sama." Naruto said. "To start with... why did you call me Minato? That was the Fourth Hokage's name, wasn't it? Actually..." he started to say as he looked at a framed picture of the Fourth on the nearby wall, noticing their faces were the same. "..why do I look like the Fourth now?"

"Perhaps you should tell me how this happened to you?" Sarutobi started.

So Naruto told him about how after he and Sarutobi had talked on the monument, and after he had dropped him back at the Tower, he went to meditate on all this. He told the Third all about meeting the Primes, General Hawk, Jaga and Qui-Gon, and then told him that this strange transformation was done to him by the Matrix.

"Well, that would explain it." Sarutobi said. "The Matrix obviously is responsible for what happened to you. But as to why you look like The Fourth... it's because you are his son."

"I'm What?" he gasped. "I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage?"

"Yes, Naruto." he replied.

"But... why didn't anyone tell me this before? And after everything that happened to me?" he gasped. "I mean... the beatings, the overcharging, setting fire to my apartment..."

"For that... I have no apology worthy of what you have endured. The reason these things happened was because of the Kyubi, who was sealed inside you when you were a baby." he explained. "And no one knew you were the Fourth's son, because he wanted to protect you from his enemies. So he gave you your mothers name."

Naruto hung his head. "I see. But why seal the Kyubi within me?"

"Because he knew he could trust you with her."

"Her? The Kyubi's female?"

"That's right." Sarutobi said as he went over to his cabinet drawer and pulled out a large scroll. It wasn't as large as the Forbidden Scroll, but larger than most. "Here." he said, handing the scroll to Naruto.

"What is this?" Naruto asked, accepting the scroll.

"It is everything that the Fourth possessed. Not only the techniques he himself created, but also the keys to his family estate, and his personal bank account that hasn't been touched by anyone in the village." Sarutobi said.

"Thank you, jji-san." he said. "But... what about my mother? Is she still alive?"

"Yes she is." he said. "Would you like to see her?'

"Yes!" he all but shouted.

"Here. Your mother writes me a letter every two months. She even tells me where she can be found, if the need ever arises that I should require her help." He said, giving him a letter. "I never told you this because I was trying to protect her as well. This arrived two days ago. I'll give you a furlough pass so that you can see her."

"Thank you jji-san." Naruto said, giving the older man a hug before leaving the office.

Naruto was heading to the big rig when he nearly ran over a familiar girl with pale lavender eyes in a thick tan coat.

"Hina-chan?" Naruto gasped, as he helped the young girl off the ground.

She looked up at the older man who seemed to know her, blushing at how handsome he was.

"Do... do I k-know y-you?' Hinata stuttered.

"It's me. Naruto." he said.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She gasped, right before emotion got the better of her and she lunged forward to hug him tightly around the waist. She suddenly pulled back from him, her face glowing bright red. "I... I'm sorry, Naruto-kun."

"Uh... it's okay, Hina-chan. Really." he replied.

"But... how did this happen?" she asked.

Naruto explained everything that happened to him, even while he showed her Narutimus Prime in his semi-truck form. But what shocked her even more, was that Naruto was on his way to find his mother.

"N-Na-ruto-kun? May... May I go with you?" she asked.

Naruto actually considered that. While he wanted to see his mother, he was slightly worried about taking Hinata with him. However, not wanting to upset her, Naruto agreed and helped her climb into the cab before getting in beside her and taking off to where his mother was.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The guards at the front gate were confused at to who Naruto was, but didn't say anything as he had a pass from The Hokage to leave Konoha. And while the big rig was on their way to locate Naruto's mother, Hinata listened to how Naruto became Narutimus, his meeting with the Primes, and why he now looked like The Fourth Hokage. Naturally, the fact that he was the Fourth's son was a shock, as was the fact that he was the prison of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Though that explained why everyone had been so mean to him over the years.

However, after listening to Naruto and Narutimus explain their amazing transformation as well as their connection to each other, Hinata got an idea.

"Can you make others in to Cybretronians, Narutimus-kun?" Hinata asked from the passenger seat of the big rig.

"**I don't see why not, Hinata-chan**." Narutimus said through the radio.

"Hina-chan, what are you planning?" Naruto asked.

"I want to volunteer to be the first one changed and be your second-in command." She said with a confidence that shocked even her.

"What do you think Prime?" Naruto asked.

"It's possible. But, you do know that it will take more than half a day for her to recover." Narutimus said.

"I do." he said then turned to Hinata. "Do you still want to do this, Hina-chan?"

"Yes." she said, nodding assuredly.

"Very well. Let's pull over to the side here." Narutimus said.

The Peterbilt pulled over on the side of the road,, Naruto figuring they were about halfway to Wave Country. Naruto and Hinata got out and Narutimus transformed into a his robot form.

This alone stunned Hinata at how big he was.

Narutimus opened his chest plates and pulled the Matrix from his body. Gripping it tightly he aimed the power core directly at Hinata as a glowing blue energy fired from the crystal and enveloped the shy ninja girl. Instantly, her body began to change from organic to Cybertronian transmetal. Her body was clearly female in design, silver with black plating and purple racing stripes down her body. She had a long dark blue helmet of 'hair', a light metallic 'face' with lavender 'eye's, but she also had a huge 'chest'.

"Hinata-One are you alright?" Narutimus Prime asked.

She looked over to her 'mate' and hugged him. "_**I am fine, Narutimus-kun**_." Then she looked down to Naruto, "_**Do not worry Naru-kun. Hinata will be out soon**_."

Naruto was relieved to hear that. "Then we'd better push on until we find a good place to camp."

Narutimus transformed back into his rig form, but when his trailer hooked up to him, he lowered the rear ramp to allow Hinata-One to get in. The female autonin transformed into a sleek sports car and rolled into the back trailer while Naruto got back into the cab, before it pulled away onto the road.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Eventually the big rig stopped to rest for the night, outside a small town near a river. Before turning in, Naruto went and checked on Hinata-One.

"How is she doing?" Naruto asked, meaning the real Hinata.

"_**She is fine, Naruto-kun**_." Hinata-One said. "_**She is still recovering from the transformation. It should be early morning by the time she emerges**_."

"Alright. Then I guess I'll see you in the morning." he said with a sad expression before walking out.

_He really does care for her. Hmm._ Hinata-One thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was early morning when Naruto, who was sitting in the main seat of the big rig cab, was awoken by a kiss on his lips. Blinking his eyes open he gasped when he saw a beautiful woman the same age as himself staring back at him. She had long dark hair and lavender eyes, dressed in a light purple bodysuit, a jacket with racing stripes on it, black pants and opened toed shoes.

"What? Who are..." he started to ask, only to stare into the soft eyes of... "Hinata?"

She smiled as he recognized her. "I emerged from Hinata-One only a minute ago, Naruto-kun. Do you like it?" she asked as she slid int his lap.

"You... you look beautiful." he said, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

Hinata blushed as he said that, right as Narutimus came online.

"**Well good morning Hinata-chan**." Narutimus said, "**How are you feeling**?"

"Yes, Narutimus-kun. I feel great!" she said.

"**Good**," he said, right as a small compartment in the panel opened up. Inside was a small display case with two gold rings inside it. "**Hinata, I want you to take the ring on Naruto's side**."

She takes the ring on the left side of the small displays case and looks at it curiously.

"**Now take the ring and slip it on the ring finger of Naruto's left hand**." he said.

Not bothering to ask why, Hinata slipped the ring on a confused Naruto's hand. The band itself was gold with micro circuitry inside it, the reddish jewel on the top of the ring looking like some strange metal face.

"**Now Naruto, I want you to take the ring on Hinata's side and do the same thing**."

Still confused, but trusting his partner, Naruto took the other ring and placed it on the ring finger of Hinata's left hand.

"**I now pronounce you mated**." Narutimus said.

They looked at the AI, more confused than ever. "HUH?" they gasped.

"**You are now married**."

"We're What?" Hinata gasped.

"Why did you...?" Naruto asked, staring at the ring.

"**Because you need each other right now**." Narutimus said simply.

Hinata was so red; she could make a rose green with envy.

"Well, is it so bad Hina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Uh... no. It's... it's okay." she said, looking at her mate with a blush on her cheeks.

"Hinata-One is online." Narutimus said.

"Then... let's get going." she said before jumping out of the rig and heading around to the trailer. There, the ramp came down and a white and silver 2010 Chevy Camero with purple racing stripes came down the ramp.

"_**I'm sorry my mate tricked you two into being mated Hinata-chan**_." Hinata-One said as the young woman got into the drivers side.

"It's alright Hina-One. It was unexpected, but... I do love Naruto-kun so much." Hinata said.

Narutimus pulled out from their camp, all the while Naruto was arguing with his partner, with Hinata and Hinata-One following them on their way to the village. And Naruto's mother.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been five years since New Whirlpool had been finished being built. Located deep within the heart of Wave Country, situated on a large walled island, where the natural barriers of the island gave it necessary coverage and defense. But it was the inclusion of what they deemed to be a Water Bridge that made the village truly special.

The Water Bridge itself was a specially constructed steel bridge that was located only an inch below the surface of the water itself. Meaning, that if you knew where the bridge was, you could walk or drive right over it towards the island itself. Fortunately for Naruto and Hinata, Sarutobi had included a map for them to follow. To prevent boats from passing over this bridge and damaging it, artificial reefs were set up on both sides to warn people off.

The new Uzukage had thus far managed to keep their existence a secret. So it was a little confusing to the two guards posted at the main entrance when a large Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck, that was black with orange flames and silver trim, rolled up to the gates. Behind the truck was a silver 2010 Camero with violet racing stripes.

One of the Chunin climbed up to the drivers side of the rig and found himself facing a young man with blond hair dressed in the same colors as the truck.

"Uh, can we help you?" the guard asked as the blond man reached for his identity.

"My name is Naruto. My companion and I are here to meet with the Uzukage." he said while the other Chunin was getting Hinata's ID and papers.

"Alright, uh... everything looks in order." the first Chunin said, looking to his partner who gave him the 'thumbs-up' gesture. "Okay. Just drive down the street until you come to the large building that is marked 'Uzukage Tower'."

"Alright." Naruto said as the Chunin jumped off the rig, which then proceeded to roll into the village and on to the tower.

"Who was that guy?" the second Chunin asked once the Camero had pulled away.

"Don't know. But he kinda looked like the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf." the first Chunin replied.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto and Hinata noted that the layout of the village was different than their own village. If they had had an ariel view, they would have been rather impressed that the village itself was shaped in the form of a large whirling circle, much like that of a whirlpool.

The Hokage Tower was situated right in the middle of the village, yet it was not the tallest structure in the whole village. There were at least four or five other structures, on the edges of the village, that were at least a story or two higher. Not difficult since the Tower itself was only three high and the buildings around it were lower to give the Hokage an unobstructed view.

Naruto and Hinata parked their partners at the base of the Hokage Tower and went inside.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Inside the large office, surrounded by large reinforced glass windows, a beautiful woman with long red hair and green eyes sat at the desk doing the dreaded paperwork all Hokage's detested. She was dressed in a black shirt, loose-fitting cargo pants and sandals. Her white jacket sitting on her chair. She sighed with boredom as she dropped the last bit of paperwork down on the desk and turned to the picture of herself and her husband, on the day they had been married.

It had been the happiest day of her life, and she would have done anything to have it back.

_Minato, I miss you_. She thought. _I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing? I sent Sarutobi-kun a letter last week. I hope he sends me a picture of him this time. I wonder if I should tell him that Tsunade-sama is here as well?_

It was just then that her assistant called to her via the intercom.

(Uzukage-sama?) the woman said.

"Yes, Shizune?" the Uzukage replied.

(There's a young man and a young woman here to see you.)

"Alright, send them in." she said, happy for the distraction.

The pair walked into the office and Kushina rose to greet them, only to freeze when a young man who she could have sworn was her husband reincarnated walked into the office with a beautiful woman on his arm.

The pair bowed to the Uzukage, who was just shocked.

"M-M-Minato?" she gasped, staring at the young man who was the spitting image of her husband the day they had first met.

"Um, actually my name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

It took Kushina a few seconds to process that, seeing the whisker marks on his cheeks which told her the truth. His eyes told her the same, no lie or deception within them.

"MY BABY!" She cried as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around the young man.

Naruto had been anticipating this moment for some time, ever since he left the Leaf. He had hoped and prayed that she would be receptive to him, but even as her arms held him lovingly, he was at a loss for words to express his feelings.

"Mother." was the only word that came out of his mouth.

Hinata smiled as the pair continued to embrace. She had never seen Naruto so happy before. Gone was the happy-go-lucky young man she had watched silently all these years, his expression now that of a man who had truly found something that was of greater importance to him.

After a few minutes the pair broke apart, Kushina running her hands through Naruto's hair, tracing his features and even his whiskers. As if trying to memorize him.

"I...I... I don't know what to say, Naruto-kun. I... you're so much older than I expected you to be." she said.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I would be. A lot's happened lately. Oh! I'm sorry." he said, turning to Hinata. "Mother... I'd like you to meet Hinata Hyuga. My... mate." he said, somewhat hesitantly, the idea of being married still new to him.

"Mate?" Kushina asked as Hinata bowed to the Uzukage. The red haired woman gave the Hyuga heiress an appraising look, noticing their rings, before replying. "My but you are gorgeous."

Hinata blushed as little as Naruto gently took her hand.

"Shizune!" Kushina called.

"Yes, Uzukage-sama?"

"Would you bring us some refreshments?"

"At once, Uzukage-sama."

The beverages arrived quickly, the trio sitting down on the large three-pillow couch that was sitting off to the side of Kushina's desk. After Shizune had gone, Naruto proceeded to tell his mother everything that had happened to him. Some of what he had to say shocked Hinata as well, but when Naruto was finished, Kushina had only one response.

"THEY DID WHAT?" She screamed.

Within seconds, the office was filled with Red Swirl elite ninja and higher ranked Whirlpool Jounin. More than a dozen ninja all armed to the teeth and ready for a fight. Naruto was somewhat impressed at these ninja, Hinata however had clutched his arm tightly when they first arrived.

"What are you all doing here?" Kushina asked in a somewhat calm tone.

"We heard you scream, Uzukage-sama." said a gorgeous woman with shoulder-length brown hair and caramel brown eyes. She was dressed in a black shirt, white skirt with slits up the leg, open toed sandals and tight biker shorts. The markings on her cheeks were neither scratches nor did they form a kind of kanji.

The second she saw Naruto, her expression turned to one of lustful intent.

"And who's this cutie?" the woman asked.

"This is Naruto. My son." Kushina said, introducing the young man. But before she could introduce Hinata, the same woman leapt over onto Naruto.

"OH! My Fiancée Has Returned To Me!" she shouted, smothering Naruto with her generous assets.

Hinata was giving the woman a cold, hard stare as Naruto struggled to breathe. But before Hinata could act upon that, Kushina spoke.

"Rin, you know you're not my son's fiancée, now let him go before his mate tries to kill you!" Kushina said, causing everyone to relax and giggle at the little show they were being given.

"Mate?" she asked.

"Yes. This is Hinata Hyuga, his real fiancée." she said, introducing the pale-eyed woman sitting next to Naruto.

"Oh." Rin said, removing herself from Naruto. "You two are married?"

"Yes." Hinata stated.

"How long?"

"Recently." she replied.

"Is this an open marriage?"

"RIN!" Kushina snapped.

"I'm sorry! I had to ask." the woman said sheepishly.

Kushina just groaned at the antics of her friend. "Any way, everyone settle down so that Naruto can explain his story once again.

They did, and as Naruto explained the details of his life (from the numerous beatings and attempts on his life, being ostracized by everyone, charged triple for everything, (even expired foods), how his apartment was vandalized and even burnt down, and even up to Mizuki attempting to frame him for the crime of stealing the Forbidden Scroll) to the assembled ninja, Hinata could feel the killer-intent rising with each sentence that he spoke.

Once Naruto was done, one of the Red Swirl ninja spoke.

"This Is Unforgivable!" the ninja spoke. "It is one thing to treat an enemy this way, but the person who was charged with protecting their own village? An innocent who did nothing to deserve any of the crimes for which we have heard! Uzukage-sama! These acts must be avenged! My team can leave within the hour to..." he started to say, only to have the Uzukage raise her hand to stop him.

"I understand your anger, old friend, and I agree with you. But I will not declare open-war against an entire village. You don't burn all the crops in the field simply because half of them spoil. What we need is a surgical strike, not a tactical response. According to my son, there are people in that village who are still good. We should not put a sword to their throats if there is no need." she said to the captain of the Red Swirl. "However, as your mother, I will not have you stay in that hateful, prideful village! You, and your mate, will become ninja of New Whirlpool. Do you accept?"

Naruto looked at Hinata and then back to his mother. "I would rather be in a village that actually wanted me." he replied. "I accept."

Kushina nodded. "And you, my dear?" she asked Hinata.

"I wish to be with Naruto-kun!" Hinata stated.

Kushina smiled and then rose up from the couch, going over to the wall safe (behind a painting of her father) and using a blood seal technique to open it, she pulled out two headbands.

Naruto and Hinata stood up as she walked over to them.

"These headbands are a family heirloom." she said. "They belonged to me and Minato when we first became Genin of our villages. When Minato took up the role of Hokage, he gave me his headband for safekeeping." she said, holding up the black headband with the silver plate. "When I become the Uzukage of New Whirlpool, I retired my headband along with his." she said, indicating the blue headband with the silver plate. "Though Minato was of the Leaf, our former Uzukage made him an honorary Whirlpool nin. I give these to you."

Naruto accepted the black headband with the silver plate marked by the Whirlpool symbol with some reverence, as it belonged to his father. Hinata took the blue headband and bowed deeply to Kushina.

"Thank you, Uzukage-same. I-I am honored!" Hinata said.

Kushina smiled as the pair replaced their Leaf headbands with their Whirlpool headbands.

"You're welcome Hina-chan. Now everyone with my last name may stay, everyone else go back to your posts."

Several of the ninja filed out, including the Red Swirl ninja, but as Rin was about to go, Kushina stopped her.

"I've always thought of you as family Rin. Stay." she said.

Rin smiled at her oldest friend and gave her a silent nod.

"Now, before we get to any other questions, I'll start of the introductions." Kushina said to Naruto and Hinata. "You already know Rin, so allow me to introduce you to your sisters. This is Hinaru and Naruko."

Hinaru was dressed in a red kimono with black hakama pants, tabi socks and sandals. Naruko was dressed in a belly shirt, low-rise jeans, and sandals. Both girls had strawberry-blond hair, blue eyes and peach colored skin. Their headbands were on their arms. When they were both formally introduced, the pair tackled Naruto and hugged him tightly.

"We've been waiting to do that since you got here, bro!" Hinaru giggled.

"And we've got so much lost time to make up!" Naruko smiled.

Once the pair had pulled Naruto back up to his feet, Kushina continued.

"This young man is Hagane, your older cousin." she said, indicating a silver haired young man with green eyes who was dressed in a black muscle shirt, greenish cargo pants and sandals. His headband was on his head. He was very tall and powerful looking.

"I'm honored to meet you, cousin." Hagane said, holding out his hand. Naruto shook it and Hagane just grinned. "Hmm. Firm grip. I like that."

"This young lady is Tora, she's is Hagane's half-sister, and another cousin." Kushina said, indicating the girl with blue silted eyes and black streaked blonde hair. She was dressed in a black and gold sleeveless shirt with a tiger on it, low riding jeans, and sandals, her headband on her thigh.

Before Naruto could do anything, Tora pounced upon him, nuzzling her face into his chest and purring loud enough to be heard by all.

"Is she purring?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Kushina said.

"She's part tiger, actually." Hagane said, grabbing his half-sister and pulling her off of Naruto.

"Aww!" Tora whined, pawing the air as if trying to reach for Naruto.

"No molesting your cousin!" he said.

"And these are your other cousins, Rimaru and Raiko." Kushina said, indicating the twin siblings.

The siblings had dirty blond hair and blue-grey eyes. Rimaru wore a pair of designer glasses while dressed in a light grey suit with a grey overcoat and closed toed sandals. His headband was under the bangs of hair on his forehead. He carried a katana under his coat and had a serious look to him.

Raiko seemed to be the more lively of the pair, dressed in a tight gray shirt, plaid micro-skirt and sandals. Her head band was on her head.

The second they had been introduced, she grabbed Naruto in a tight hug, her shapely and well-balanced body pressed firmly against him.

"You also have an uncle, Arashi, who is currently on a mission right now." Kushina said.

"I've got an uncle too?" Naruto asked as Tora was now 'molesting' Hinata.

"Oh yes. He's a Jounin almost ready to become a Sannin. Hopefully you will meet him soon." she explained. "He won't be hard to miss. He looks like a slightly older version of you."

"Of... me?" Naruto asked. "Then that means..."

"Yes. Arashi is your father's twin brother." Kushina explained.

"Cool!" he smiled.

"And now that we're all introduced, perhaps you could tell us what's the deal with the Peterbilt and the Camero?" Rin asked.

Naruto sighed and told the group everything about The Matrix of Leadership, his transformation, and even his meeting the Primes. Naturally they all looked at him in shock.

"So... they're robot versions of you two?" Hagane asked.

Naruto and Hinata nodded.

"Can we meet them?" Naruko asked.

Naruto nodded. "Follow us." he said, both he and Hinata leading them outside to meet Narutimus and Hinata-One.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Narutimus transform." Naruto said to the Peterbilt. "Mom wants to meet you and One-chan."

Right before the ninjas eyes, the two vehicles roared to life, their bodies twisting and changing until they were towering above them.

"Whoa." Hagane gasped.

"Guys this is my mom, Kushina Uzumaki. Mom, this is Narutimus Prime; leader of the Auto-nins and his mate, Hinata-One." Naruto introduced.

"**It is a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san**." Narutimus said, bending down on one knee to get closer to the woman.

"_**It's an honor**_." Hinata-One replied.

"It's nice to meet you too...son?" Kushina laughed a little. "Or.. Perhaps that's not quite right. How do you do that?"

Naruto and Narutimus did their best to explain their amazing abilities, all the while the Uzukage was wondering just what this meant for her and her family.

"So... this Matrix was able to change my son and his mate into Cybertronians." she said.

"**Yes**." Narutimus said.

"And can you do this for other people? Like... the rest of us?" she asked.

"**I suppose. But as we explained, it will be a about twenty-four hours before you are able to separate your bodies from your Cybertronian counterparts**." he said. "**Are you prepared for that**?"

"I can only speak for myself." Kushina said. "But I want to be involved in all aspects of my sons life. And I mean, all!"

The others looked at each other and all stepped up next to Kushina on both sides.

"So do we!" Hagane stated.

"**Very well, then. But we need to make sure that you are going to be safe**." Narutimus said.

Kushina lead the group to a large, empty warehouse that was not presently being used for anything.

"_**This will do, Naru-kun**_." Hinata-One said to her mate.

Nodding at this, Narutimus pulled out the Matrix from his chest, gripped it tightly and bathed the eight ninja in the sparkling crystal blue light. Once the Matrix stopped glowing, all eight of them began glowing, their bodies increasing in size, changing shape and material, until eight new Auto-nins now stood before them.

"Are you guys alright?' Naruto asked as Tora picked him up and started cuddling him against her chest.

"**We're fine Naruto-kun**." Kushina said.

Naruto looked at the eight Auto-nins, who were still dressed in their original outfits, even as they were now transformed into 20-something-foot tall metal-clad robots. But just as soon as they had been transformed, the group suddenly went offline.

"Will they be alright?" Naruto asked, jumping out of Tora's arms before Hinata-One caught the female tiger-bot.

"_**As well as you were, Naru-kun**_." Hinata-One said.

"**We will watch over them until their transformations are complete**." Narutimus said. "**Until then, perhaps you would be better to look around the village. After all, you will be staying here**."

"You know?" Hinata gasped.

"**Everything you know, I know**." Narutimus said, tapping the side of his head.

Naruto sighed. "Of course." he said, before turning to his mate. "Well, how about we get something to eat? I've been on the go since breakfast."

Hinata smiled happily as the pair walked off to explore their new village.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was late afternoon as Naruto and Hinata came to an open area near the southern edge of the village. They were waiting patiently for the transformation process to be finished.

It was at this time that a man wearing a green jacket, orange pants, black open-toed sandals, a black shirt and a Whirlpool headband over his brow was calmly walking towards the pair. Naruto and Hinata noticed him walking on the water and stopped right in front of them. He looked up and both he and Naruto gasped when they saw each other.

"Are you... Arashi Namikaze?" Naruto asked the man.

"Yes. Are you... my god! You look just like Minato. My brother." Arashi said.

"Well, I should. I'm his son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." he stated proudly.

The older man quickly hugged his nephew while Hinata just watched.

"Oh! And who's this?" Arashi asked, finally noticing Hinata.

"This is Hinata Hyuga. My fiancée. Er, I mean my mate." Naruto replied.

Hinata bowed to the man, not concerned with Naruto's little slip.

"Did you say, 'Hyuga'? You're Hiashi's daughter?" he asked.

"You know my father?" she asked.

"Yes. The old curmudgeon and I used to be good friends. Before he let that family council start calling all kinds of shots on their branch members."

"Yes. It's something I hope he will change." she said.

"So, where exactly is your mom? She has to know you're here, right?"

"She knows. And I met the other members of my family. But right now they're kinda of... well..."

"What?" Arashi asked.

"It's a long story."

"Good. You can tell me about it over some lunch. I'm starving!" the man said as he put his hands on the pairs shoulders and lead them back into the village.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was the next day just afternoon as Kushina and her family started waking up. They rubbed the sleep out of their eyes and one-by-one got out of their respective vehicles.

Kushina was in a red and black GMC Yukon Denali. Hagane was in a silver and gray GMC Sierra Denali. Hinaru was in a yellow Dodge Charger. Naruko was in a blue Mercedes-Benz W209. Rimaru and Raiko were in silver H2 Hummers. Rin was in a red Pontiac Firebird. Tora, however, was the most unusual, as she was atop a large mechanical tiger creature with a pair of machine guns on her back legs.

"**I see you are awake**." Narutimus Prime said.

"Yes, dear." Kushina said. "But... are the others? I mean... our counterparts?"

As if in response to her question, the new vehicles suddenly started to transform from their vehicle forms into mechanized versions of the humans who had just stepped out of them. Each of them now stared at each other as if seeing themselves for the first time ever.

"I think we're all fine, Mom." Hinaru said.

"Good. Now come on. I'm sure everyone is going to be worried sick about us." Kushina said.

"**Mom, are you all right**?" Narutimus said to his Cybertronian matriarch.

"**Yes Narutimus, I am fine**." Said Kushina's robotic counterpart.

"_**Good, we have to catch up with Naruto and Hinata**_." Hinata-One said.

"**Well then, if you don't mind me saying it**." Kushina-One said.

"**By all means**." Narutimus nodded.

"**Thank you, my son. Auto-Nins Transform**!" she shouted.

The new Autobot Ninjas transformed back into their vehicle forms, their human counterparts jumping inside and taking off. Narutimus Prime and Hinata-One lead the way, being able to sense where their human counterparts were better than the others. Everyone was riding inside the Auto-Nins bodies, except for Tora, who rode atop her mechanical tiger transformer all the way to where Naruto and Hinata were.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Narutimus lead the new Auto-Nins to one of the training grounds on the outskirts of the large island where Arashi was watching Naruto and Hinata spar.

"Keep you fists up, Naruto!" Arashi shouted.

"Yes, uncle!" Naruto replied.

"And Hinata! I know you were trained in the 'Gentle Fist' style. Stop trying to hit him, and hit him!" he ordered.

"Yes, Arashi-san!" Hinata replied as Hinata quickly moved in and struck at Naruto's chest 24 times, which sent him flying backwards towards a large tree.

He quickly spun around in mid-air, his feet planted on the tree as he springboarded off it and back towards Hinata. He paused and fell to his knees.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." (Cough) "I'm impressed, Hina-chan. I didn't know you were so tough!" he said with a smile that made Hinata blush. It was because she had impressed him that she was smiling.

It was right then that a group of vehicles, lead by a large semi-trailer rolled up to them.

"Mom!" Naruto shouted as his mother got out of the Yukon. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun." Kushina replied as she hugged her son.

"I'm glad!" he replied as the vehicles transformed into their humanoid forms.

"Whoa!" Arashi gasped as he saw the gigantic robots standing before him.

"Like them?" Kushina asked.

"Incredible!" he replied. Then he had an after thought. "So... what does a guy have to do to get a body like that?" he asked.

Naruto and Kushina just smiled as Narutimus revealed The Matrix.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The black and orange GMC Topkick truck rolled up to the training grounds as Arashi jumped out and grinned when he saw Naruto and his 'entourage' in middle of their exercises.

There was his mate Hinata, of course, and his sisters Hinaru and Naruko. Following them were his cousins Hagane, Tora, Rimaru and Raiko.

Arashi looked around and saw Rin in a nearby tree just watching. He then noticed that the kids respective vehicles were also there, lined up in a row and still in their vehicle modes.

That was when his Topkick truck transformed into a towering black robot with orange stripes, and two large cannons on his hands, who bore a striking resemblance to Arashi himself.

"**I'll Be Over With The Others**." Iron Arashi said.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Arashi said as the pair parted ways.

It had been a month since Naruto had come to New Whirlpool. A month since he had used the power of the Autobot Matrix to transform his family into powerful Cybertronian ninjas. Since that time he had been intrenched in his training, making himself stronger with each passing day. Hinata was also growing stronger, and it was showing in her battle prowess during their sparring sessions.

The group itself had become a close-knit unit, balancing each other out with their different styles and personalities.

But through it all, Naruto was happier. While most people find some other reason to get stronger, mostly for their own personal reasons, Naruto's strength came from his family. From the love he gave them and the love he got back.

Like Hinata, they were all his precious people. Across the way, the Auto-nins were watching as their human counterparts were training furiously, but seemed to be happy as well.

_**Maybe we should have brought Tsunade and Shizune into this as well.**_ Hina-One said to her mate.

**They have proven to be good people. But there is no rush.** Narutimus replied.

_**I wonder what Tsunade would be? An ambulance maybe? **_

**Wouldn't doubt it. She is a great medic after all.**

**Tora-One! Will you get off of me?** Steel Hagane shouted as the mechanical tiger was resting on top of the Sierra Denali.

_**Why? I'm comfortable.**_ Tora-One purred as she laid curled up on his roof.

The others just laughed as they watched the scene.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hagane were sparring against each other. Naruto had brought out the clones to overwhelm his cousin, but his cousin had unleashed his own special move: the Steel Body technique.

"You cannot defeat me!" Hagane shouted as the clones bounced off his metal skin with ease.

"I can with that technique my uncle taught me!" Naruto declared as lightning started flaring up in his fists.

"Oh hell." Arashi groaned as Naruto charged up his Rasengan.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as he flew towards Hagane.

"Good, Naruto. Good. Take it up a notch!" Hagane grinned as he flew at his cousin.

The two met with incredible force, slamming hard into each other and unleashing an explosion that everyone in the immediate area felt.

WA-BOOM!

The blast was enough to even jar the Uzukage out of her bored thoughts, race out of the tower, jump into her Cybertronian body and head over to the training grounds. When she arrived, she looked at the decimated area and saw her family tending to her son and nephew.

"What the hell happened here?" Kushina demanded.

"Naruto was using his Rasengan and Hagane was using his Steel Body technique against each other and... well, it kinda got out of hand." Arashi said, somewhat ashamed.

WHACK!

"Ow!" he groaned as he held his head.

"Despite how powerful they have become, I expected you to be more alert so that they didn't try to kill themselves, Arashi!" Kushina snapped before going over to check on them.

She went over and checked on Naruto first, who was being examined by Hinata and his sisters.

"How is he?" Kushina asked.

"Alive. A little scarred, but he's healing well." Hinata said as Naruko and Hinaru carefully examined his injuries. His head was in Hinata's lap, as she gently stroked his hair.

"What about Hagane?" Kushina asked, turning towards her nephew.

"I'm fine, let me up!" the boy in question growled.

"Oh, stop being stubborn!" Tora hissed and tried to keep him down as Rimaru and Raiko checked him over for any further injuries.

(Sigh) 'My family.' Kushina thought. "Alright. Enough training for the day. Everyone go and have some free time before dinner tonight. I have an important announcement."

"Yes, Uzukage-Sama!" the ninja exclaimed as their Cybertronian counterparts rolled up to them and each of them got inside.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What do you think mother meant by an important announcement?" Naruto asked, sitting in the cab of Narutimus Prime.

"**I don't know**." Narutimus said through the radio. "**I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with the Matrix.**"

"Why would you say that? It's not like she's asked you to turn the whole village into Auto-Nins."

"**True. But I get the feeling she will before too long**."

"Would that be a bad thing?"

"**Only if the people she chooses are not of good character**."

Naruto conceded that point as the vehicles arrived at Kushina's family mansion. Naruto and Hinata got out and went directly to the bathhouse. Over the last month of being in New Whirlpool, Hinata had come to love the open-air bath. The heated pools were heavenly after a hard mornings practice, the rocks and trees and bamboo fences hid everything that went on inside the pool, and there was no worry of someone trying to peak into them. Tsunade herself had made there that a special seal was used to make sure no one on the outside of the pools could look inside.

She never explained why she had made it so specific.

But it was also thanks to Kushina and her family, that Hinata had grown in confidence and daring. It showed as she lead her mate into the bathhouse and got undressed before him. Naruto's cheeks still tinged pink whenever she did this. He couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous adult body, conditioned by both hard work and the Autobot Matrix.

It was something that Naruto just couldn't understand. They had been teenagers, of about 12 to 13 years of age before the Matrix had been used on them, and here they were in their early 20's with young, strong and athletic bodies because of it.

Narutimus considered it an 'upgrade' of sorts.

It was thanks to Rin, Tora and Kushina that Hinata's confidence had grown. She honestly cared for Naruto and wanted to be with him. But whereas Naruto wasn't afraid of anything, Hinata had wanted to be bolder as well. So it was thanks to the trio who had slowly peeled away her shell and revealed a lovely young flower to the world. She smiled more, talked more, and was able to show Naruto her naked body without getting an internal heatstroke.

Naruto had been shocked at first when a week ago she had lead him into the bathhouse and removed all of her clothes. But gradually he got more comfortable with this to the point that he was now able to speak. He had also accepted her as his mate, and would do anything to protect her.

Hinata lead Naruto into the open air bath and over to a small cropping of rocks in the middle of the pool, sitting down so that she could cuddle against him. Naruto threw his arms around the young woman and held her close. While he had done this before, Hinata felt her entire body warm again at the subtle affection he showed her.

It was several quiet minutes in as Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Hina-chan?" he spoke.

"Yes, Naru-kun?" she replied.

"I... I have something I want to talk to you about." he said, turning his body so that he was facing her directly now.

At hearing this, Hinata began to grow a little fearful, as well as confused.

'What could he want to talk about? I thought he was happy with all this.' She wondered.

"Hinata Hyuga... will you marry me?" he asked, holding both of her hands with his.

Hinata's mouth dropped open like a fish, clearly not expecting that to be the question.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, worried for her lack of speech.

"You... you want to... but I thought we were already..." she stammered lightly.

"Well... technically, we never had a formal ceremony. Nothing to show that we are married. Except for these rings that Narutimus gave us. But... I want more the just a pair of rings, Hina-chan. I want us to be together. For real."

Tears filled Hinata's eyes as she dove towards Naruto, hugging him tightly as her face was buried in the crook of his neck.

"YES! Yes, I'll marry you!" she cried as he held her tightly.

Naruto smiled happily as he held her and stroked her hair softly.

'Although, I wonder how long it's gonna take before mother finds out about this?' Naruto thought as he pulled apart from Hinata, who looked up at him with closed eyes and pouted lips.

He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her lovingly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Naruto had made the announcement at dinner, that he had asked Hinata to 'officially' marry him, everyone was overjoyed. Of course, he also had a very big favor to ask his mother.

"Mother... will you marry us?" Naruto asked.

Naturally his mother was in tears. Not simply because she was happy that her son had found a person as sweet and wonderful as Hinata, or that she would soon be a grandmother, but because she was being asked to marry them. Such a thing was a high honor, and she was pleased to have that honor.

"I would be honored." she smiled, hugging the pair tightly. "Tomorrow we'll begin preparations for the wedding!"

Naruto smiled, knowing that that was going to be her response.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Kushina, Tora, Rin, Hinaru, Naruko and Raiko fussed over Hinata (along with Tsunade and Shizune who had been brought into their lives by Kushina) over all the little details such as dress, cake, music, theme, flowers, etc, Naruto had Arashi, Hagane, Rimaru and the Auto-nins to help him.

Narutimus and his Auto-nins actually helped out as best they could in preparing for the wedding, though Hina-One was still in a small state of shock over what was happening. To her it was great, but a little soon. Still, she was happy that Hinata was getting married. She and Narutimus were already 'married' as some would call it, but she didn't let that detail weigh her down.

It was during this time of preparation, that Hina-One asked Narutimus for a favor.

"_**Narutimus-kun**_?" she asked.

"**Ye, Hina-One-chan**?" she replied.

"_**I was wondering if you would be willing to use the Matrix... on Tsunade and Shizune-chan**_?" she asked.

Narutimus looked shocked at his mate. While it was true that Tsunade and Shizune had been very good to Hinata, supportive and educating, Hinata-One had no one like that. She wanted someone like that in her life. True she had close friends in Tora and Raiko and Naruto's sisters, and Kushina was a wonderful surrogate mother, she was feeling a little selfish at wanting more of that.

Narutimus, however, seemed to sense that, and did as she asked.

"**Very well**." he said simply.

The pair went to locate Tsunade and Shizune, and found them over at the food table.

Tsunade turned and seemed to stare up in shock at the pair. "Yes, can I help you two?"

Hinata-One quickly explained what she wanted to do, and while both were shocked, they were also honored at having been chosen for this.

Narutimus opened the Matrix of Leadership and bathed the pair in its forceful glow. All at once, the pair started to change, grow and transform into their new Cybertronian forms. Tsunade looked much like herself, as tall as Narutimus Prime, with slender arms and legs, an amazingly large chest, and long metallic hair streaming down her back. Shizune was pretty much the same way, no truly distinguishable features, other than her new metallic body.

But when they transformed it was something else.

Tsunade's vehicle form was a large bus-conversion Mobile Health Unit (kinda like a heavily modified RV) with six wheels to support the weight and tech. Shizune's vehicle form was a dark bluish Dodge Caliber SRT4.

Narutimus and Hinata-One smiled as the pair transformed back into their Cybertronian ninja modes.

"**Incredible! So this is what it's like to be a giant robot**." Cyber Tsunade exclaimed.

"_**I feel stronger than before.**_" Shizune-One said.

"**But why did you want to do this for us**?" the Cybertronian medic sannin asked.

"_**It seemed right that everyone be present for the wedding**_." Hinata-One said.

"_**For which we are honored**_." Shizune-One said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Why are you so nervous, nephew?" Arashi asked as he straightened Naruto's formal kimono.

"Well... I'm getting married! Right?" Naruto gulped as he tugged on his collar.

"Do you love her?" Hagane asked, fixing his cousins sandals.

"...yes. I do. I... she's amazing, guys." Naruto said. "At first I thought she was just a cute rich girl who wanted to be a ninja, but... she's serious about being one. I mean in the last month's we've been together I... I feel closer to her than I have anyone else."

"Which is a good thing. Since you're getting married." Rimaru grinned as he checked his weapons. "Though I fail to see why we need weapons at this function. The Auto-nins will be there, and we have Red Swirl as security. And no one is going to mess with Tsunade and your mother."

"It's because we're ninja, Ri." Arashi said. "Always prepared in case of trouble."

"Besides, I'm sure Hinata's just as anxious about this as you are." Hagane said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Training Area 6)

"Any luck?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing." Shizune said.

"We have to find her!" Raiko said.

"Well... I could always..." Rin started to say.

"NO!" the trio snapped.

"You are not Henging into Hinata-chan to marry Naruto-kun!" Shizune stated.

"Sorry." Rin huffed.

"_**We have to find her**_!" Hinata-One said, scanning the area.

"Can't you find her?" Shizune asked.

"_**She's hidden herself from me**_." Hinata-One said.

"She can do that?" Tsunade asked.

"_**Yes. It's a trick I shouldn't have taught her**_." Hinata-One sighed.

"Anything Tora?" Kushina asked.

Sniff, sniff. "Nothing yet, auntie, I... wait." Sniff, Sniff. "I Got Her!"

Tora bounded into the woods of the training area where the group suddenly heard a scream.

"NO! Tora-Chan Let Me Go!" Hinata shouted as she was drug, kicking and screaming from the underbrush by Tora's teeth.

"Hina-chan, I'm surprised at you. Running from your own wedding?" Kushina admonished.

"I just... I... I... I'm sorry." Hinata said as she crouched down on her knees before her.

The group of women looked at the shaken girl as Kushina turned to everyone.

"Alright, girls. Thanks for your help. Everyone get back to the wedding. Let me have a talk with our runaway bride." Kushina said.

The kunoichi dispersed, Tora licking Hinata's cheek before she disappeared. Hinata-One, however, stayed.

"You too." Kushina said to the robot.

"_**Please, Uzukage-sama. I wish to stay**_." Hinata-One said.

"Very well." she said, turning back to the girl still sitting on the ground. "Now what's all this about, Hinata? I thought you loved Naruto!" Kushina asked.

"I do love him." Hinata replied. "I just... I'm worried. I'm scared."

"Scared? What for?" Kushina asked.

"What if I'm not a good enough wife? What if I'm not a good enough mother? What if I'm not a good enough lover?" she said as tears stained her face. "What if I..."

Kushina shot her hand out and placed it on Hinata's head, stopping the girl mid-sentence.

"Hinata. I understand." she said softly.

"You... you do?" she asked.

"Yes. When Minato and I first married, I was nervous as well. Being close to someone, being intimate with them eventually catches up to you, and weighs heavy on your mind. But you are not alone in this. You will have friends and family to comfort and support you. If you need advice, you have only to ask. But do not think that you are alone." Kushina said, kneeling down to embrace the girl in a warm hug. "You have grown much in your time here, and I am proud to have you marry my son. Never forget that you are his choice. Be strong, Hina-chan. Let your love guide you and you will never be lost."

Hinata let her tears fall onto Kushina's shoulder for a few minutes, before pulling back and smiling.

"There's my girl." Kushina said wiping her tears away. "Now, come on. You have a wedding to get to." she said, turning to Hinata-One. "Vehicle mode, please."

Hinata-One nodded and transformed into her Camero mode. Both women got in and headed back to the wedding grounds.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The wedding guests were all seated, the Red Swirl and Auto-nins were surrounding the whole area watching to make sure nothing happened. Or there would be hell to pay.

Kushina was standing at the alter waiting patiently with her son and his groomsmen: Hagane, Rimaru and Arashi. Opposite them were the bridesmaids: Hinaru, Naruko and Rin. Tora was the flower girl and Arashi held their rings.

The music started and everyone stood to attention as the bride made her appearance.

Naruto felt his breath escape his lungs and not return the instant he saw Hinata.

She was a vision, dressed in an elegant white wedding gown with purple flowers and pearl earrings and a necklace. Her make-up was perfectly done and her long hair was done up on a ceremonial bun. She carried a small bouquet in her hands as she walked down the carpet towards her future husband. Was it Naruto's imagination, or did she seem to glide as she came down the walk?

Once Hinata stood next to Naruto, Kushina addressed the assembled guests.

"These young ninja give themselves to each other. If there is anyone here who believes that this union should not take place, speak now..."

"**AND ANSWER TO ME!**" Narutimus bellowed over the crowd, causing several of them to jump.

No one said anything, and Naruto just winked at his Cybertronian counterpart.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the union of marriage between Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Hinata Hyuga. As ninja of New Whirlpool village, it is my honor and pleasure as Hokage to be the one to preform this ceremony. The bride and groom have prepared their own vows. Naruto?"

Naruto turned to Hinata, who blushed as she faced her intended husband.

"Hinata... when I first met you, I thought you were just a cute and quiet rich girl who wanted to be a ninja because her family told her to. You were the shy type, you never said much and you were often alone. There were times I didn't even notice you. But in the last month of being with you, I am happy to say that I was wrong about you. You are stronger and more skilled than any kunoichi in Konoha, stronger than even you know. But I have seen a kindness and life in you that I have never seen before. It warms my heart every time I see you smile, to see life behind your eyes. I never want to see your best qualities die. There are many things in this world that I don't understand, but one thing I do know is this: if I am to spend a life with anyone... I want it to be you. I promise, from this moment on, that I will always be with you. I will help you, support you, and protect you, no matter where you are, no matter what you do, you have my loyalty and my life. Because you have earned them."

Hinata was in tears as he said that.

"And now, Hinata?" Kushina asked.

Hinata sighed as she steeled her nerves. Kushina gave her a wink of encouragement as she began.

"Naruto... ever since the first day I met you at the academy, you have been my inspiration. I saw how you failed many times, but never gave up. I saw how others treated you and yet you did not turn to darkness or anger. You rose above the pettiness of others and worked hard to become a great ninja. You are honest, kind, selfless, brave, helpful, and determined. For these, and other reasons, I have fallen in love with you. My pledge to you, is that I will always try my best, to be the wife that you deserve. To be the woman you are worthy of. To be the ninja that you are now. As you have pledged your life to me, so do I pledge my life to you. Wherever you go, whatever you do, whenever you are in need, I will be there, by your side, to love, comfort, support, and protect you. You are... the reason I am the woman I have become. And I love you, my Naruto-kun."

Kushina smiled, not hearing Hinata stutter once during that whole speech.

"Take each others hands." Kushina said.

The pair do.

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, take Hinata as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in wartime and in peace, until death do you part?" Kushina asked.

"I do." Naruto said.

"And do you, Hinata Hyuga, take Naruto as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in war and in peace, as long as you both shall live?" Kushina asked.

"I do." Hinata said.

"Rings!" Kushina said.

Arashi presented the two rings and handed them his nephew. Naruto placed the ring on Hinata's rig finger on her left hand. Arashi handed the other ring to Hinata, who placed it on Naruto's ring finger on his left hand.

"Then, by the power vested in me, as Hokage of New Whirlpool, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." she said to Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips passionately to Hinata, the pale-eyed woman moaning softly as she embraced her husband tightly around the neck, as he did the same around her waist.

"It is my honor to introduce Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki Namikaze!" Kushina declared, which caused everyone to shout and cheer.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Naruto had fixed his teammates and sensei some breakfast. Despite that Hinata and Naruto would have wanted some alone time, they knew that having a team they could trust was a very, very good thing. It was something that their sensei, Blaze, and the Uzukage, Kushina, had impressed upon them.

Once everyone was settled, they talked about their client, who was waiting for them at the Uzukage's housing complex to depart for Wave Country that very morning. Kushina had given them the info on what Tsunami had told him. The woman, Tsunami, was deeply in love with her husband, who she had only been married recently, and that she was heartbroken over his death. A very public death as she recalled, by this business magnate named Gato who was trying to control all of Wave for his own purposes. She wanted to honor her husband's memory by having his killer taken care of and Wave Country freed.

Once breakfast was finished, Team Namikaze headed out to their awaiting vehicles.

"Alright, people, Let's Roll!" Naruto said as he was looking at a picture of their target hung up on a wall. He was a short, fat man and looked like some kind of lounge lizard in a pricy suit. Naruto took out a kunai and hurled it at the man, striking him right between the eyes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto and Blaze hopped into Narutimus in his truck mode. Hagane hopped into the Sierra and Hinata hopped into the Camero.

Naruto asked Hinata if she wouldn't mind taking Tsunami with her so that she would be able to direct them to Wave Country. Hinata agreed.

Arriving at the Uzukage's housing complex for special guests, they found Kushina, Tsunami and Arashi waiting for them. They also found Tora there who was being physically restrained by Arashi.

"But I Wanna Go!" Tora whined.

"Maybe next time, Tora. And would you stop fussing?" Arashi grumbled as he fought to hold the tiger-girl back.

Around the side of the building a large black and orange robot was similarly struggling with a tiger-shaped robot.

"**Damn It, Tora-One! Stop Struggling Or I'm Gonna Chain You To The Building**!" Iron Arashi cried out.

"_**BUT IT WANNA GO TOO**_!" the Cyber Tiger said.

Once Tsunami was safely inside the stylish silver and purple Camero, the team said their goodbyes and headed out.

"Auto-nins ROLL OUT!" Naruto shouted and the group took off.

Hinata-One was in the lead of the convoy with Hagane following behind her and Narutimus bringing up the rear.

Even though New Whirlpool was located inside of Wave Country, the destination that they were heading to, Tsunami's village was on the other side of Wave Country. And since Wave itself was little more than a series of islands, atolls and disjoined peninsulas, they had to take a slightly different route in order to get there. It was on the way to Tsunami's village that the group came upon another group of ninja who looked like they were escorting an old man. And in the same direction they were going as well.

"What? That-That's my father!" Tsunami gasped. "Pull over Hinata-san."

Hinata did as Tsunami asked and honked her horn.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kakashi Hakate and his genin team: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Musaka Takeuchi, were escorting an old man, Tazuna, back to Wave Country when they suddenly heard a honking horn behind them. They looked back to see a convoy of vehicles which consisted of a 2010 silver and purple Camero, a silver and gray GMC Sierra Denali, and a Peterbilt 379 semi that had black and orange flames with silver trim on it which was connected to a trailer which had even larger black and orange flames.

The convoy stopped on the other side of the road from the group, and Tsunami quickly called out to the old man from the Camero. "DAD?" she called out and waved him over. The old man paused and then went over to the vehicle.

"What the? Tsunami! What are you doing here?" He asked while the other ninja group, who were from the Leaf village, just looked and stared at the vehicles.

'Is that Hinata Hyuga?' Kakashi thought as he looked at the young woman sitting beside Tsunami. Though there were some obvious differences to this woman and the Hinata he knew, it was her eyes that gave her away.

'Nice car,' Musaka thought as he looked at the Camero.

'I can see Sasuke-kun taking me out in this.' (Need I state who this is?)

'I sense power in this vehicle! It must be mine!' (Really?)

"Hinata Hyuga?" Kakashi said, as he approached the other side of the Camero. "You will come back to Konoha with me right now!"

That was when her door opened and flung him into a tree. At seeing this, Naruto, Blaze and Hagane all jumped out of their vehicles and ambled over to the group. The second that Sakura and Sasuke saw Naruto, the pink haired banshee of Konoha felt her jaw drop open like a fish. He was in a black T-shirt that showed off his muscles, cargo pants and a New Whirlpool 'trucker's' cap. Hagane was in a black T-shirt, jeans, boots and shades. Their sensei, Blaze, was standing right behind them, dressed in his dark blue, silver and white jersey, a jounin's vest, baggy cargo pants, boots, gloves, bandanna, and a sword strapped to his back.

"What's the hold up?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunami-san had seen her father Naruto-kun." Hinata said, getting out of the Camero and shook her long hair out.

Sakura gasped in shock when she saw how gorgeous Hinata had become. (As well as more endowed around her chest area) However, when Sasuke saw Naruto, he instantly assessed him as a threat, as well as having power that he needed. He walked up to Naruto, kunai drawn in both hands

"You! Dead Last!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto.

"Oh, look. It's the Last Uchiha." Naruto said with a bored sigh.

"You have somehow gained great power. Power that should be mine! Give it to me now!" he said threateningly as he made a lunge for Naruto.

Naruto blocked and deflected the attack, spinning Sasuke around, grabbed him by his collar, and shoved him against the nearest tree.

"Power is earned, Emo Boy. If you want it, try something other than attacking someone for it." he said as he released Sasuke. However, the Uchiha heir only spun around and attacked him once again, this time using his Fireball Jutsu.

However, when the fireball hit, there was nothing where Naruto had once been.

"Missed." Naruto said, suddenly standing behind Sasuke.

The Uchiha turned around as Naruto chopped him in the forehead, dropping him to the ground.

"This is Konoha's 'Rookie of the Year?" Hagane asked. "More like 'asshole of the year'."

"So what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Our team was assigned to bodyguard Mr. Tazuna, and to escort him back to Wave Country." Musaka said.

"Oh."Well, in that case, since we're all going the same place, you guys can ride with us. In the back of the trailer." he said as the large trailer attached to the Peterbilt opened up the back ramp for the group to climb inside.

Musaka and Sakura gathered up their teammates and helped haul them into the large trailer that was opened for them, which actually had seats for the group to sit in. Naruto and Hagane helped buckle in the unconscious Sasuke and Kakashi before they closed up the trailer. Tazuna rode with Hagane in his Sierra.

The group was eventually on their way, when all of a sudden Hinata-One drove in between two puddles.

"_**Narutimus**_," she said. "_**I sense something's wrong**_."

"**What do you mean Hinata-One**?" He said.

"_**The puddles**_."

The Auto-Nins stared at the two puddles she had passed.

"I got an idea," Hagane said, and turned the truck over towards the puddles, running right over it and leaving a bloody trail with his tires over the road. What's worse, a body actually appeared in the middle of the road.

"Yo! That was a demon brother!" Blaze shouted as a ninja suddenly jumped out of the second puddle to attack them.

"You Killed My Brother! Now You'll Die!" the ninja said as he attacked, only to have Blaze jump out of Narutimus and quickly clashed against the ninja. Using a combination of street fighting and grappler moves, he grabbed the demon by the throat and slammed him against the ground. By this time, Kakashi had recovered and was out of the large trailer once Naruto had told Narutimus to let him out.

"I'll handle it from here," Kakashi said to Blaze, placing his hand on the dark-skinned man's shoulder.

"If you think you can." Blaze said, moving back and letting Kakashi at the demon brother.

However, the second he did, the oni-ninja sprang up and clocked Kakashi in the face with his right hand, then slashed him across the stomach with his left hand claw. Kakashi stumbled backwards before Blaze moved in, disarmed the Demon Brother and pounded him into the ground.

"Pathetic!" Blaze hissed to Kakashi. "I practically gift wrapped him for you."

"I thought he wasn't going to be a problem, what with you disabling him and all." Kakashi wheezed.

"Alright, Demon Boy, who was your target?" Blaze asked the half-conscious ninja.

"You think I'm going to tell you anything, after you killed my brother? HAH!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Within less than a minute, The Demon Brother found himself being hung upside down by a tree-branch while Naruto had an M1911 handgun pointed at his head. "Now, I have to warn you, I don't know how to use this gun very well." Naruto said, "So unless you want me to shoot something vital, I'd talk if I were you."

"Like I'm scared of a brat like you!" A bullet grazed his face and he started to get worried. Not for the fact he would have died, but for the fact that this kid would have crippled him in more ways than one. His eyes, his ears, his legs, his groin. Naruto fired again, buzzing past his ear. "OKAY, OKAY! We were hired to take out the old man." Tsunami was standing by her father as the ninja said that.

"Okay, why?" Said Naruto.

"I don't know." the demon brother said.

Naruto fired, coming very close to his neck.

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY?" the demon brother shouted.

"Who hired you?" Blaze asked.

"A guy named Gato. Half now, half later when the job was done. But you'll never take me in!" Naruto stop and turned around.

"You got that right." Naruto said, pointing his gun at the oni-ninja and blew his brains out. "Alright, let's go."

The group returned to their respective vehicles in order to be on their way, only to have Kakashi stop Naruto.

"Just because you have taken out a small shinobi doesn't mean you are the best!" Kakashi said.

"Are we talking about your 'Rookie of the Year', or the dead demon brother who slashed you?" Naruto said as he walked back to his truck. "Better get in before we leave you."

Kakashi fumed lightly as he got back into the large trailer. Once the trailer door was closed, the group was on their way.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The small convoy was continuing on their way to Wave Country. Hinata's Camero was in the lead, with Tsunami riding with her. Hagane's Sierra followed behind her, with Blaze and Tazuna riding with him. Naruto's large Peterbilt semi was bringing up the rear with Naruto in the cab, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Musaka in the trailer. (Which was much to their chagrin)

Though Naruto didn't seem to have anything against Musaka, he wondered if showing him different treatment wouldn't have been suspicious. As if sensing what his counterpart was thinking, Narutimus spoke up.

"**Are you thinking about Musaka?**"

"Kinda. He hasn't pissed me off like the Teme has. I just... I'd like to keep an open mind about him and hope he's not like the others."

"**Well, like you said, he hasn't pissed you off like the other Konoha ninja. Especially since he's a samurai.**"

"True. Just wish I could be sure of..."

"**LOOK OUT GUYS!**" Steel Hagane shouted through the intercom as a series of explosions echoed around both the Camero and the Sierra. The trio of vehicles pulled off to the side as the ninja quickly jumped out. The Peterbilts trailer also opened up and let the Konoha ninja tumble out. Musaka the samurai jumped out and landed on his feet.

"Tsunami! Stay in the car!" Hinata said as she grabbed her modified M24, (rapid fire, pump action) shot gun and raced to her team. Naruto gripped his M1911's, Hagane with his Beretta M92's in hand, Hinata with her shotgun, and Blaze with his sword, looking around as a huge, thick fog rolled in and surrounded them from all sides.

"So... what's the plan? I can't see anything." Hagane asked.

"Naruto, you got this." I'll keep my eyes on the others." Blaze said and raced back to the vehicles. Just then, a man appeared through the thick fog. He had black, spiky hair and dark eyes. He was dressed in an 'A' shirt, cargo pants, sandals, gloves and his nose and mouth were covered in wraps.

"There He Is!" Hinata shouted as she cocked her gun. Naruto stared at the man, and immediately knew who he was.

"Zabuza Momochi: the Demon of the Mist." Naruto said.

"Well, the 'Son of the Red Death'." Zabuza said, "It's an honor."

"I'm sure the pleasure's all yours. Now be a good boy and stand still." Naruto said as he aimed his guns at the sword-wielding ninja. Zabuza gripped his sword, pulled it from his back and slammed it into the ground. Suddenly, a group of water-clones exploded from a nearby lake and charged towards the Whirlpool ninja.

"EVERYONE MOVE! DON'T LET HIM NEAR TAZUNA OR TSUNAMI!" Naruto shouted as he opened fire at the water-clones.

"I'll deal with this!" Kakashi shouted as he leapt at Zabuza, only to pass through a water-clone as the real Zabuza kicked him in the back and sent him slamming into the ground.

"And here I thought you were better than that, Kakashi the Copy Ninja." Zabuza said as he hefted his sword up and charged towards the Wave Ninja. One of the water clones lunged at Tsunami who was still in Hinata-One, only to have the human Hinata leapt in between them, cock her shotgun and fire an incendiary shot into the water-clone, causing it to boil and evaporate within seconds.

Another water-clone charged towards Tazuna in the Sierra, only to have Hagane fire at the water clone from behind, breaking up the clone ever as his bullets slammed into Steel Hagane's bulletproof armor, causing Tazuna gasped in shock. Naruto noticed that one of the water-clones doused Sasuke's fire attack and knocked Sakura to the ground effortlessly, but was quickly taken out by the fierce sword-slashing of Musaka.

Naruto reholstered his guns as the last water-clone faded out. Hagane and Hinata raced over to the trunk of Hinata-One, pulling out a combination breastplate and bulletproof vest. Hinata tossed Naruto a specially made, double-bladed sword as Zabuza leapt into the air and came down hard upon the blond-haired, whisker-marked ninja. The group watched as best they could through the fog as Naruto's and Zabuza's swords sent sparks flying this way and that from their strikes.

Naruto knocked Zabuza's from his hands at the last second, before elbowing the masked Mist Demon in the face, knocking him back. Zabuza got back up and was about to attack again, when a masked figured appeared behind him. Judging from the figure, the ninja was a woman, was dressed in a brown and green kimono, a nondescript mask and sandals. She had black hair tied up in a bun and wore white gloves. She pulled two needles for the bun in her hair and jabbed them into Zabuza's neck. She then wrapped her arms around the limp Demon of the Mist and disappeared in a swirl of wind and water.

Naruto looked around for a few minutes before turning back to his team.

"Alright, people, stand down! That hunter ninja has Zabuza in custody. Come on, everyone back in and prepare to roll out." Naruto said. The group nodded, with a slightly humiliated Team 7 getting back in the vehicles and continuing on to Tazuna's and Tsunami's village.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The bridge that Tazuna was trying to finish had yet to be complete, so the Autonin's had to take an alternative mode of travel. "I had no idea a car could hydroplane like a boat." Tsunami said once she got out of Hinata-One and walked up to her house.

"Or a truck." Tazuna said.

"Oh, our cars are specially equipt." Hinata said.

"At least we're home without Gato or anyone knowing we're here." Tazuna said.

"No problem," Blaze said.

Once Tazuna and Tsunami were inside the house, Kakashi pulled his kunai and lunged at Naruto. The blond ninja saw him at the last second and judo-flipped him onto his back, twisted his arm, disarmed him, brought his arm around to his back, placed his knee on his arm, pulled out his gun and placed the muzzle on the back of his head.

"Is there something you want to discuss with me, ya one-eyed bastard?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Why did you let the fake hunter nin go? Traitor!" Kakashi snapped, as a silenced bullet almost clipped his ear.

"Insult me again, and the next bullet goes through your head! As for why I let her go, is because she works for my mother, the Uzukage. Now, any other problems? No? Then I'll leave you to pull your head out of your ass. Jerk!" Naruto said as he smacked the back of Kakashi's head and then went inside the house.

Kakashi was so upset that he didn't hear a collective giggling coming from the three vehicles.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later that night Naruto was waiting on the roof of the house. He was sitting cross-legged in a deep meditation, when the female hunter ninja showed up behind him. "Hello Haku," he said as the woman knelt before him.

"Lord Uzumaki. Thank you for letting me go." She said.

"Mother would have had my head if I hurt or killed one of her ninja." Naruto said. "How's it going with recruiting Zabuza-san?"

"He wants to join the village. Especially after I told him how Kushina rescued me after my father tried to kill me."

"I should hope so after all the bloodlines were purged from Mist years ago." Naruto said.

"But there is a problem." Haku said.

"What problem?" Naruto asked.

"The man we are working for, Gato, is getting suspicious." she said.

Naruto un-crossed his legs and looked at Haku. "Suspicious people take risks and are often guarded. But if he becomes paranoid enough, we can probably use it to our advantage."

"What are your orders?" she asked.

"Keep an eye on him for now. We need to get a better foothold in this village before we can strike back at him. I'll let you know when the time is right."

"Hai," she said as she made an ice mirror and disappeared in to it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning, Naruto was making breakfast for the others. He was drinking coffee and thinking about what Haku said. Hinata came down to see if she could help her mate with the meal. "Good morning, Naruto-kun." She said with a smirk and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning Hina-chan." He said, kissing her back.

"Do you need any help?"

"I'll take it."

She put an apron on and started to help him with the meal. The others started to get up and started to either help them cook or set the table. Tazuna, Tsunami and Tsunami's son Inari, were actually impressed that ninja knew how to cook. Team 7 from Konoha were the last ones up. After breakfast they started to train.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Team 7 just gasped as they watched the team from New Whirlpool train. Naruto leapt into the air and fired off a pair of Rasengan's at Hagane, only to have his Steel Body form knock them out of the way and he flew towards Naruto. Before he reached the whiskered ninja, Hinata appeared right above them and opened fire on them with her shotgun.

On the ground Blaze just smiled as he watched his students. Though his attention wasn't entirely on them. It was mostly on the shocked and surprised expressions that adorned the faces of Team 7.

Three hours of what many would call a battle to the death, the team were kneeling before Blaze. They had sweat dripping out of their pores, their muscles were aching and minds were all but spent.

"Good work, people. That was a nice light work out. Now, take a few minutes to rest and then get cleaned up."

"Hai, sensei!" the trio called out.

Off to the side, Team 7 just gasped. The single thought going through their minds: 'That was a LIGHT work out?'

It was Hinata who looked over at the still-shocked expressions on the faces of Team 7.

"What? That's how we train in New Whirlpool." Hinata said to them.

_Top that, Uchiha!_ Naruto thought as he patted the shoulders of his teammates. "Come on. It would be blasphemous to breath the same air the Uchiha breathes." he said and lead his team back to their vehicles.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After they had cleaned up, Naruto, Hinata and Hagane headed into the village to do some shopping as well as gather some more info on Gato. While they noticed that some of the shops seemed to have a lack of items (a severe lack of items) they also noticed that they were heading into a slightly seedy part of the village. It was darker, gloomy with less chance of sunlight actually piercing through the dark alleyways.

However, Naruto's ears caught the sound of a someone hitting and slapping someone else. Racing into the alleyway, Naruto saw a large man smacking a woman in torn clothes. Racing towards him he ram-tackled the man into the ground. Hagane and Hinata arrived shortly after him to see Naruto punch and beat the man into a bloody pulp. He grabbed him by his neck, lifted him up and shot his fist into the small of his back, paralyzing him.

_Oh look. He's suffering. Guess I need to put him down._ Naruto thought as he gripped the man around his neck, giving it a sharp twist, and breaking his neck in one clean move. Having killed him, Naruto them rifled through his pockets and pulled out a huge chunk of money. He tossed it to Hinata. "Give it to her."

Hinata nodded and gave the cash to the woman.

"Oh thank you!" the woman said, accepting the money from the beautiful kunoichi.

"You're welcome." Hinata said.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked. "Who was he?"

"He... he was... one of Gato's men." the woman said.

"Why was he hurting you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm one of his regular... girls, but I didn't want to do anything today. He wouldn't take no for an answer so..."

Naruto, Hinata, and Hagane all looked at the woman, now confirmed as a prostitute, and nodded their heads. "Do all of Gato's men come to you, or are there others?" Hagane asked.

"No. There are others. We all work out of a nearby hotel." the woman said.

"Can you take us there?" Naruto asked. The woman nodded and started leading them back to the hotel. Before he left, Naruto tossed the dead man into a large garbage can and used a fire jutsu to cremate the body.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The woman lead the trio to a large hotel where several prostitutes were turning tricking for various sleazy and gruff looking men. Some of the women were nice-looking, while others were rather weak and poor looking. Just then, one of the men snaked out a hand, grabbing Hinata's arm. "Hey, baby, how'd you like to make some cash?' the greasy man asked.

The man's hand was suddenly separated from his body, Naruto stepping between Hinata and the man as Hinata pried the hand from her arm. "Anyone else, touches my wife, and you die slow." Naruto declared, gripping his sword in his hand. Hagane noticed several of the men getting up and surrounding the trio.

"And how many of you guys work for Gato?" Hagane asked.

"All of us!" one of them declared.

"Good. I like knowing who I'm going to kill, especially if he works for your scumbag of a boss." Naruto said with a grin.

The men lunged at the trio as the prostitutes took cover, the vicious sounds of punching, shooting, slicing, and various screams echoing throughout the hotel lobby. When the screaming stopped, the prostitutes looked out from behind their various hiding places and saw all the men were dead, and the three ninja were standing in the center of massacre. There was blood everywhere, headless bodies to the right, bullet-riddled bodies to the left. There were even a couple of bodies that looked like they had been set on fire.

"Okay, listen up! We're here to kill Gato and return Wave Country back into what it used to be. But we need a place to work out of." Naruto declared.

"You can use the basement." one of the prostitutes said and lead them to a huge basement beneath the hotel where they saw a half-dozen women chained to the walls.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto gasped.

"These are the women who... refused to submit to Gato and his men." the prostitute said.

"I'll unchain them." Hinata said as she grabbed Naruto's sword and started slashing at the chains.

"Do you have a furo or somewhere we can clean them up?" Hagane asked as Naruto created a dozen shadow-clones to carry the women out of the basement. The woman nodded and took them to an underground hot spring where Hinata, using her own shadow-clones, started to undress and clean the women up.

"Okay. Once they're cleaned up, take them to a room to rest." Naruto said, then turning back to the prostitute that lead them to the hotel. "Are any more of Gato's men here?"

"Uh... A few. I think. On the upper floors." the prostitute said.

"Right. Hagane!" Naruto called to his cousin.

"Yo!" Hagane asked.

"Call Sensei, tell him to get over here. He's gonna wanna know about this. When you're done with that, come find me on the upper floors. I'll be clearing out the vermin." Naruto said as he raced up the stairs and to the upper floors. Hagane did as Naruto instructed, calling Blazer on their communicators, before following Naruto to help him clear out the hotel.

While that was going on, Hinata was diligently and carefully cleaning off the battered and abused women. "I guess it's true what they say. There is no humanity where evil is allowed to fester." Hinata said as she and her clones continued to tend to the women.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

After making sure the girls at the hotel were properly cared for, and guarded, Naruto, Hinata and Hagane headed back to Tsunami's house to talk to Blaze about what was going on. They told him about the whorehouse, the fight with Gato's men, and about how the other girls they had found in the basement, some even Hinatas age, had been chained to walls and looked like they hadn't eaten or slept in months. Some of them even looked like they had been raped.

"Gato's going down!" Blaze growled as he got their detailed report. "And they said we can use their basement as a Base?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "The three of us made a bunch of Kage Bunshins to watch over the girls and the hotel."

Blaze nodded his understanding, before noticing that Team 7 had arrived.

"Well, look who's up." Hagane smirked.

"Where have you three been?" Sakura asked the New Whirlpool ninja.

"We went to look around the village." Hinata said.

"Had some lunch." Hagane answered.

"Met some of the locals," Naruto said. "And, oh yeah."

"DOING OUR JOB!" the trio yelled at her in unison, causing her to gasp in shock. (Mostly since she didn't know what they were talking about.)

Hagane looked at Musaka, the samurai boy.

"I don't see how you can stand working with those three." He said.

"I take it one day at a time." the Takeuchi heir exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gato's mansion, the ruthless shipping magnate was eating yet another expensive dinner while an attractive 18-year old girl was giving him a blowjob underneath the table. He was a fat, pudgy-looking man in a tacky suit and dark glasses. He had a receding pale-red/blond hair line (which was no doubt dyed) and a goatee, and a mole underneath his right chin.

Just then, one of his guards burst into the dining room. "Um, sir?" He said, "I got some bad news."

"Can't you see I'm eating?" Gato barked. "What is it?"

"We lost the whore house in Wave Country." The man said, tensing his body for the outrage to come.

"WHAT? WHO TOOK MY WHORE HOUSE?" Gato screamed.

"Ninjas, sir." The man said.

"Ninjas, huh?" he asked, then looked down underneath the table at the woman who was blowing him. "Well, you think they are here to rescue you, slut? They'll be dead before they get the chance. GET ME ZABUZA AND HAKU!"

"Sir!" the guard said and dashed out of the dining room.

Within 20 minutes, Zabuza and Haku arrived.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Gato snapped.

"Recovering from an earlier battle." Zabuza explained. "What do you want, you tub of lard?"

"I want you to take my whorehouse back! The one in Wave Country!"

"Hmm. That's going to be double." Zabuza said.

"WHAT?" Gato gasped.

"We know about the ninja that took it. If it's the same group protecting the bridge builders' family, then it's a greater risk." Haku explained.

"Fine just get it back!" Gato huffed, shoving another mouthful of food into his face.

* * *

The next morning, Team Naruto had gone back to the village and saw a man trying to attack a woman. He was one of Gato's thugs. Hagane moved quickly, throwing a kunai at the man, burying it deep into his head. The woman gasped as Hinata approached her and helped her up. Hagane then rifled through his clothes, finding a wade of cash and a cellphone.

"Got something?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe." Hagane said as he handed the money to the woman, before he and Naruto tossed the man into a nearby disposal and set him on fire.

The woman thanked the ninja as they continued on their way to the former whorehouse.

"If Gato calls his men regularly for updates, then our 'partners' can use this phone and the others we confiscated from his other men, to trace it back to his mansion." Hagane said.

"Makes sense." Naruto said. "Then again, they might just give up his location."

"Those thugs at the hotel didn't." Hagane said.

"Yes, but we killed them all before interrogating them." Hinata said. "And what if they didn't know anything?"

"A guy like Gato has multiple places he can hide, or work out of. But according to some of the girls at the hotel, he's also got some of the girls at his mansion. We need to rescue them as well." Hagane said.

The trio agreed as they arrived at the hotel where Haku and Zabuza were waiting.

"Hey guys. What's so urgent that you needed to speak to us so early?" Naruto asked.

"Gato wants us to get this whorehouse back for him." Zabuza explained.

"That's going to be a problem." Hagane groaned while Naruto was thinking.

"Hina-chan, go get the madam. I want to talk to her." Naruto said to his mate.

Hinata nodded and quickly dashed off to find the woman. She returned a minute later with an older, yet still attractive woman dressed in a kimono. She had red and black streaked hair and dark blue eyes.

"How can I help you Naruto-sama?" She said.

"Can any of the girls here fight?" Naruto asked the madam.

"Oh yes, most of them are kunoichis without villages who ended up working here." She said.

"They are?" Hagane asked. "Then why didn't they fight back before?"

"Gato's men were able to drug and imprison them when they realized who they were. They did it when they came looking for work and food. Many of them were the girls in the basement who were chained to the walls."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Okay this is what I want you to do."

The group quickly formulated a plan, even including Blaze in their plans and called him about what they were going to do. They made a plan and he called Blaze and told him of his plan.

* * *

"Normally I'd like to set-up a little spy network here and use the girls to get information out of Gato's men without giving themselves to said bags of trash." Naruto said. "But that's not gonna happen here."

"So what are we gonna do about Gato?" Haku asked.

"If we report failure he's just gonna send more thugs to retake this place. He might even hire other Missing Nins from other villages." Zabuza said.

"Granted, Gato's holding a lot of cards. But we've got a few Aces up our sleeves that he doesn't know about." Naruto smirked. "As well as a few wildcards."

Blaze had also received a report from Kushina about other ninja who were supposed to be in the area. A couple of them were Cloud Ninjas, but no one had seen hide nor hair of them. Just then they heard a scream coming from upstairs, causing all three of them to quickly grab their weapons and rush upstairs, leaving Haku and Zabuza in the main lobby.

Once the trio had arrived on the third floor of the hotel, they saw a man dressed in ANBU clothes lying on the ground. He had dark-skin, blond pharaoh rows on his head, blond eyebrows and a goatee. He was also wearing a pair of sunglasses. He was hurt and just lying on the floor as Naruto rushed over to him.

"Cover me." He said to his teammates. Hinata and Hagane quickly scouted the hallways and stairs of the floor while Naruto picked up the man, slung him over his shoulder, and carried him down to the lobby.

Zabuza and Haku were guarding the front door to the lobby when Naruto came down with the man. He placed him on a large couch as a couple of the former prostitutes came in and started tending to his injuries. In the short while since they had been freed, they had learned that whoever Naruto helped was worthy/deserving of help too. Taking their cues from Naruto the two 'nurses' patched up the man while Naruto talked to him.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. It's just a scratch." He said. "And I'm. pretty tired."

"We'll get you a room. What you were running from? Or should I ask, who?" Naruto asked.

"A bunch of ninja with weird red clouds on their outfits. I lost them, but. I'm sure they won't give up just yet." He answered.

"Hmm. What's your name?"

"Kirabi." The man said, looking at Naruto. "I. get the feeling we got something in common. Don't we?"

Naruto smirked. "You could say that."

Creating a pair of clones, Naruto ordered them to take Kirabi to an empty room and watch him for the time being.

"You got it!" the clones said and, being led by the girls who were tending to the man, leaving Naruto and his friends alone to talk.

"Naruto-kun, who is that man?" Hinata asked.

"That was Killer Bee, the Eight-Tailed Ox." Naruto explained, causing the others to gasp. "He's going by the name Kirabi now. Got it?"

"Uh, sure." Hagane agreed, seeming to sense the mans need to keep his secret identity. "But are you sure it's him?"

"Sure as I've got the Kyubi inside me. One tailed-spirit beast knows another." He said, and then looked around. Damn! Why didn't I think of that before? He thought as he quickly created another clone.

"Yes, boss?" the clone asked.

"You know what Yugito Nii looks like?" Naruto asked.

"Yes sir," said the clone.

"See if you can find her."

"Sir!" the clone said, saluted, and then rushed off, leaving a confused Hinata and Hagane in his wake.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked again, this time more confused at her mates thought-processes.

Naruto just smiled at his wife. "Yugito Nii is the jinchūriki of the Two-Tailed Neko. I didn't think anything about it before, but the other day I thought I saw her in town. If Kirabi is here, then she must be here as well!"

"Are they partners or something?" Hagane asked.

"Maybe. They're both from Cloud, so at the very least we should make sure they know the condition of the other person." Naruto said.

"Lord Uzumaki!" Haku shouted as she raced over to the three ninja.

"What is it, Haku?" Naruto asked.

"Gato's men are on their way here. I think he's just figured out which side our loyalties are now." Haku said.

Hagane smirked. "Well, at least that business is settled." He said as he checked his handguns. "I wanted a fight anyway."

"How many?" Hinata asked Haku.

"About 50." She said.

Digging out his cellphone, Naruto quickly hit the '9' button on his phone.

(_**Narutimus here**_!) The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Gato and his men are attacking the hotel. We'll do what we can, but we could sure use some help."

(_**We're on our way**_!) Narutimus declared.

* * *

"You damn traitor!" one of the thugs shouted at Zabuza, who stood in front of the door to the hotel, arms crossed, a defiant look on his masked face. "Never trust a ninja."

Zabuza stared down the rows of angry thugs that looked about ready to storm the hotel with them inside it. He was outnumbered, outflanked, and outgunned. And yet, he was smiling.

"Perhaps today is a good day to die." Zabuza grinned as he pulled his sword from his back.

"Save the Star Trek-crap for another day, Momochi." Hagane said as he, Naruto, Hinata and Haku appeared out front and flanked the masked Mist Demon.

"It's those ninjas! Get Them!" one of Gato's thugs shouted.

The men roared and moved towards the hotel as one, large body. Zabuza grinned as he gripped his sword and leapt at the thugs straight out.

Naruto and Hagane leapt out behind him, followed by Hinata, Haku, and a whole swarm of their clones. 13 men were cut down within seconds, none of them getting past the ninjas as another group of shinobi approached them from behind.

The leader of the group was one of Naruto's clones, his companions were the ninja he had been sent to find.

The first was a drop dead gorgeous blond with long twin pigtails and dark eyes, dressed like an ANBU with two swords on her back. Behind her stood four equally-garbed ninja all itching for a fight. Three were kunoichis and a last was a guy. The first one had short dark hair, tanned skin, caramel eyes and was dressed in a bathing suit, skirt and sandal boots, her head band was on her head.

The second one was in a sports bra, bike shorts, sandals and her headband with long black hair and brown eyes. The third kunoichi was in a vest, cargo pants, sandals and headband, she had short light brown hair and gray eyes. The male had short black hair and green eyes, dressed in a black bodysuit and sandals, his headband was on his arm.

"Are you sure he's in there?" The woman known as Yugito asked the clone, who only nodded and charged towards the gang of thugs with his gun drawn. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she shouted at the other ninja and charged towards Gato's thugs.

The other ninja quickly followed suit, charging towards the slowly dwindling gang of thugs, throwing kunais and shurikens and all manner of elemental jutsus at their command. Within less than a minute after second group of ninjas attack, the gang of thugs were down to 10 when they decided to pull a much needed retreat. This didn't work, however, as the group was suddenly stopped by a trio of large, stylish vehicles that struck several of them in their path. They quickly transformed into gigantic, high-tech robots, the largest of them pulling as large gun and aiming it at the last man who had somehow managed to survive, unlike the other nine who were cut down by the Autonins.

"**Go back and tell your boss what has happened here. And after you do that, find a new line of work.**" Narutimus declared to the man, who, after wetting himself, ran like a scared rabbit whose tail was on fire while being chased by a hungry wolf.

Once the man was gone, Narutimus and his team approached their human counterparts.

"**Are you alright**?" Narutimus asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Thanks for the back-up. But one of you is gonna have to go back and get Blaze-sensei, because we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"**I'll go and get him**." Steel Hagane said.

"_**We'll wait here for you**_." Hinata-One said.

Steel Hagane quickly turned into his vehicle-mode and sped off to retrieve their sensei. While he was doing that, Naruto and the others introduced themselves to Yugito and her ninja team.

All of whom were doing very good impressions of fish, just at seeing the Autonins as they kindly waved back at the Cloud Ninjas.

Once introductions were finished, Naruto led Yugito inside to where Kirabi was recuperating. Narutimus and Hinata-One transformed back into vehicles and waited patiently outside the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Gato's manor, he was raping a young woman with red hair, tanned skin and blue eyes. It was in the middle of his session that a knock came on at his door.

"WHAT? I'M BUSY!" Gato shouted.

"Sir! It's about the 50 men we sent to retake the whorehouse in Wave Country." The man on the other side of the door said.

Gato stopped. "Well? What about them?" he snapped.

"They're dead."

"WHAT? WHO HAS BEEN DOING THIS?"

"It's those same ninjas, sir."

"DAMN IT!" he shouted before smacking and punching the girl he had with him, throwing her against a wall and kicking her in the stomach. "GET EVERYONE WE GOT ON PAYROLL! I WANT THOSE NINJA DEAD! F#$%*(# DEAD!"

"Sir!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hotel (formerly the Gato Whorehouse), Team Naruto was working on the plans for what would happen when Gato and his men arrived. Surrounding a large table with a map of Wave Country on it, stood Naruto, Hinata, Blaze, Hagane, Zabuza, Haku, Yugito and her ninja team.

"Zabuza and Haku will be stationed at the bridge, since that's the route Gato and his men will have to take to get to the town." Naruto said.

"Unless they come by boat or something." Hagane said.

"They won't." Zabuza said. "I made sure all their major water transports were rendered useless. It'll take them weeks to repair."

"And Gato isn't the patient type." Haku said.

"Good job. So even if they take the bridge, we can take 'em!" Hagane said.

"Once they get to the bridge, the second you see anyone, you let us know." Naruto said.

The pair nodded.

"Team 7 is supposed to be on guard duty with Tazuna while he finishes up. He actually got ahead of schedule." Blaze said. "With any luck he'll have the bridge finished by tomorrow."

"Which is probably when Gato will attack. En mass." Hinata said.

"And how does Team 7 look?" Hagane asked.

"Kakashi is still nursing some injuries. Sasuke is still arrogant. And Sakura is still the weak link. Musaka is probably the only reliable warrior to protect Tazuna." Blaze said. "Even with the Autonins, without a workable defense, Gato will bulldozer us with sheer numbers."

"How many men does he have on his payroll?" Naruto asked.

"About 500." Zabuza said. "And most of them are hired thugs. Just punks and lowlife scum you find in bars and alleyways. About a hundred of them are ex-military. Though none of them ever made it above a Sergeant's rank. He's got about 50 ninja too, but no more dangerous than that Uchiha brat that's guarding the bridge builder."

"Still say we can take 'em!" Hagane grinned with confidence.

"Maybe." Hinata said cautiously. "If they attack us on the bridge, they will have to move in a single-file of sorts. If we form a line across the bridge, they won't have a chance to flank us."

Naruto looked at his mate, and then moved in to kiss her on the cheek. Hinata blushed as he did that.

"I knew I married a woman with brains as well as brawn and beauty." Naruto smiled.

"Naru-kun." Hinata blushed heavily as he said that.

"And speaking of women, we'll have to get some one over to Gato's mansion to rescue the other girls he's taken there." Naruto said.

"What do you men, Naruto-san?" Yugito asked.

"According to the madam of this ex-whorehouse, Gato has some of the girls at his private mansion where he uses them for whatever he wants. Either as sex toys or as punching bags. We have to rescue them."

"Agreed, but do we know where they are?" Hinata asked.

"I do!" one of the shinobi girls (who was once a prisoner in the basement of the hotel) shouted as she raced over to the group. "I was monitoring the cellphone signals like Hagane-sama told us to, and I managed to intercept a call that was coming from a central location. Actually we intercepted a lot of calls from that one location. I wrote down the coordinates." She said, handing the piece of paper to Hagane.

"Thank you, Yuri-san!" Hagane said as he turned to the map and checked the coordinates. "It should be right.. Here!" he said, pointing to a section of the map, in the middle of the mainland area on the far right of the map. "If these coordinates are correct, Gato's mansion is right there!"

"Then once we're finished with Gato and his men, his mansion and those girls are our next target." Naruto said.

With the initial planning done, the group set about their plans to receive Gato and his men. Zabuza and Haku headed out to the bridge to await Gato's arrival. Hinata and Hinata-One headed back to Tazuna's house in order to protect Tsunami and Inari. Blaze, Hagane and Steel Hagane headed out to make preparations at the bridge as well. This left Naruto and Narutimus to talk to the other ninja still present.

Naruto made sure that the female ninja who were once prisoners of Gato's men were 'up to snuff' to protect the hotel. (But he left behind a few shadow-clones as well just in case) But this also left him to talk to Kirabi, Yugito and her team.

"I know that look, kid." Kirabi said to Naruto.

"Look? What look?" Naruto asked.

"You want our help in taking down Gato."

"We have no real orders to get involved in this battle. And it's not like it's a real threat to us anyway." Yugito said.

"Maybe not, but still, I have to at least ask. If you say no, then I'll accept that figure out something else." Naruto said. "But what if I were to sweeten the deal?"

"Sweeten? How?" Kirabi asked.

"I can turn you into one of us." Naruto said.

"You mean a New Whirlpool ninja?" Yugito asked.

"No. An Autonin, like Narutimus." Naruto said.

The pair looked at each other and then turned back to Naruto.

"Show us." Kirabi said.

* * *

The group went outside where Narutimus Prime had transformed and was kneeling in front of them.

"This is Narutimus Prime, leader of the Autonins. Narutimus this is Kirabi, the eight-tailed ox, and Yugito Nii, the two-tailed cat."

"I am honored to meet you." Narutimus said.

"Likewise." Yugito said.

"Same here." Kirabi said.

"I was hoping you could turn them into Autonin's like Hinata and Hagane, so that they could help us against Gato." Naruto said.

"Is this what they want? It works better if they are agreeable to the transformation." Narutimus said.

"Well, we're kinda mixed on this. I mean, we may be jinchūriki's, but we still like being human." Kirabi said.

"The transformation effects are temporary. After 24-hours your human bodies will be separated from your vehicle forms, but you will still be connected to them as if they were your own bodies."

The pair looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Al'ight! We'll do it." Kirabi said with a grin.

Naruto stepped back while Narutimus opened up his chest and pointed the Matrix of Leadership at them. The pair were engulfed in a bright blue light that instantly caused them to transform right before their own eyes.

Naruto just gasped when he saw the end result. Kirabi had been transformed into a giant white, mechanical ox-bot, (which looked more like a water buffalo) with laser guns for horns and a large missile-launcher pack on it's back), while Yugito was transformed into a large, mechanical white tiger with a laser-cannon for a tail, a pair of large Mini-Guns on her hind quarters, and extendible blades on her front paws.

"Wow. Should have seen this coming!" Naruto gasped when he saw the pair.

"**Are you guys okay**?" Narutimus asked the pair of beast-bots.

The pair quickly transformed into their more humanoid robot forms, looking at Narutimus in shock.

"**We're fine, but. I thought we would become.. Cars or trucks. Like you**." Mega Kirabi said.

"_**What happened**_?" Mecha Yugito asked.

"**It's possible that your 'tenants' had something to do with this**." Narutimus said.

"**But yours did not**?" Mega Kirabi asked.

"**Mine was the first transformation, so no, it didn't**." Narutimus said.

"So.. Can we count on your help for tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

Mega Kirabi and Mecha Yugito looked at each other and then nodded to Naruto.

"Alright then. Take some time to get used to your new bodies. Tomorrow morning, we roll out to meet Gato and his gang."

The new Autonins agreed. And while they got accustomed to their new bodies, Yugito had her four friends go on a little mission of their own.

* * *

It was early morning when Mega Kirabi and Mecha Yugito awoke, finding Naruto and Narutimus Prime waiting for them.

"Glad you're awake. I just got a call from Haku. Gato and his men will be at the bridge in a couple of minutes. Are you ready?" Naruto asked the pair.

"**Let's Kick Some Ass**!" the ox-bot roared.

"_**I'm right behind you**_!" Mecha Yugito snarled.

Naruto grinned as he hopped inside Narutimus and sped off towards the bridge with two very powerful cybertronian beasts bringing up the rear.

Team 7 from Konoha was standing in the middle of the bridge when Gato and his men arrived. At seeing the group that was assembled around them, the three ninja and one samurai were more than a little nervous.

"So. how many guys does Gato have out there?" Kakashi asked.

"One, two, three... about 512." Sakura said as she quickly scanned and counted the massive group.

The trio (not counting Tazuna) just stared and looked at her in shock.

"You know, a rough guess would have been fine." The cycloptic ninja said. She would have to be more brains than brawn now. He thought.

"So that makes it 128 for each of us." Sakura added before she could stop herself.

"Stop talking, woman!" Musaka growled as he gripped his sword.

"YOU DAMN NINJAS HAVE STOOD IN MY WAY FOR THE LAST TIME! MEN! DESTROY THEM!" Gato shouted as his minions charged towards the four ninja.

"What the hell did we do to him?" Sakura gasped, taking a step back like she was ready to cut and run.

Suddenly, the waters all around the bridge exploded as a thick mist covered everything from the waters surface to the top of the bridge itself.

"What's this mist? Where did it come from?" Sasuke gasped. "Who the hell is responsible for this crap?"

"You know, you could just say thank you." A gruff voice said as the images of Zabuza and Haku (fully garbed in masks and outfits) appeared through the mist. "If we can't see them, they can't see us."

"You two!" Sasuke hissed as he drew his kunai.

"Chill, boy. We're on your side." Zabuza said.

"You expect me to trust you?" Sasuke snarled, his back facing Gato's on-coming men.

"Even though I'm telling you the truth? No, I don't expect you to trust me." Zabuza said as both he and Kakashi turned back to where Gato's men were emerging through the mist.

"There They Are! FIRE!" one of the thugs shouted as a hail of arrows and bullets exploded through the mist.

"GET DOWN!" Haku shouted as she dodged a pair of arrows that nearly hit her face.

Sakura was shot in the arm by a bullet, the shock quickly causing her to pass out. Sasuke was struck in the legs and then in the butt by a fury of arrows. Kakashi was struck in both of his shoulders, the left side of his temple was grazed, and both legs were impaled with arrows. Musaka pulled his sword and quickly slashed at arrows and even bullets that were being hurled at him, though he was inclined to believe that the attackers did not have a clear line of sight shot at him and were firing randomly.

Using this to his advantage, Musaka moved Tazuna back to protect him while Zabuza and Haku pulled their weapons ready to fight.

"THERE THEY ARE! GET 'EM!" the thugs shouted, now close enough to see them.

Zabuza gripped his sword and lunged at the thugs, his massive sword slicing through them like a chainsaw through tall grass. Haku leapt into the air and hurled her senbon needles and kunai at the thugs, careful to avoid Zabuza in the process. But Zabuza, because he was in the thick of things, was slowly starting to take some damage to his own body. It wasn't just blood, but a few random blades, arrows and even bullets were striking his body left and right.

"Dog-Pile On Him!" one of Gato's ninja shouted as the thugs quickly swarmed over Zabuza's body while several ninja surrounded and tackled Haku.

Fifty men died in the attempt, but the attempt was successful.

Haku was being held down by several ninja, Zabuza was being forcefully restrained by the strongest thugs that Gato had. What was worse, the mist was starting to clear.

"And now. you're gonna die! What do you say !" the thug gasped as a bullet sliced through his brain.

"I say. NO!" Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze declared as he, Hinata and Hagane exploded through the mist, firing bullets and hurling explosive tags at the thugs and ninjas.

Naruto cleared the ninjas off of Haku with lethal efficiency, while Hagane and Hinata scraped the thugs off of Zabuza. Within seconds the pair were free and surrounded by their own newly arrived allies.

"You guys alright?" Naruto asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, Lord Uzumaki." Zabuza groaned as he stood up and grabbed his sword.

It was then that they noticed two rather large figures behind them. One looked like a giant metal ox, the other looked like a large mechanical white tiger.

"WHAT ARE THOSE?" Haku gasped.

"Our friends. Tell you about it later, right now, we need to deal with." Naruto started to say.

"INCOMING!" Hagane shouted.

The group was suddenly taken off guard as a barrage of exploding tags, grenades and sticks of dynamite were hurled out of the mist directly at them. The explosions sounded all around the group, knocking back the ninja due to the shock of surprise.

Haku was injured trying to protect Naruto, and Zabuza was injured pushing Hinata and Hagane to safety.

Mega Kirabi and Mecha Yugito roared and opened fire upon the source of the thrown weapons.

"Naru-kun! Get Them Out Of Here! We'll Cover You!" Hinata shouted as she unloaded her guns at the thugs.

Naruto grabbed Haku and Zabuza and quickly raced back to the end of the bridge where Narutimus, Tazuna and Musaka were waiting for them.

"NARUTIMUS! EMERGENCY! WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!" Naruto cried out as he carefully deposited the bodies of both ninja before the large orange, black and white robot.

"**I understand**." Narutimus said as he opened his chest and let the power of the Matrix wash over the pair. Zabuza's body started to glow, grow and change. until he was suddenly a large, black, Apache helicopter. Haku's transformation, however, was far different, in that she had become a white Ducati 1198.

Tazuna, who had just witnessed the incredible transformations, was conflicted. (The typical 'should I stop drinking, or drink more?' argument)

"Are you both alright?" Narutimus asked.

"**OH! YEAH**!" Zabuza shouted as his Apache body exploded off the ground and raced back to get some much needed aggression.

"**Thank you, sir**." The Ducati said before racing back onto the bridge. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" she shouted at the Apache.

"They're fine." Naruto said to his gigantic counterpart.

The mist had cleared out from the bridge, showing a very intense and bloody battle being waged by the four high-tech vehicles and creatures that were crushing, slicing, shooting, grinding, pounding, hitting, bashing, chewing, clawing, and otherwise killing the numerous thugs, soldiers and ninjas that get getting in their way. Naruto quickly joined the action, first using his clones to get the injured members of Team 7 off the bridge and out of the line of fire, setting them down next to Musaka and Tazuna.

The young samurai just huffed at the rather pathetic condition of his team. Especially the Uchiha who had an arrow buried in each cheek.

It's nice to see some respect for traditional weapons in this modern age. Musaka thought as he turned back to see what was left of Gato's forces. The four mechanical marvels had made quick work of what was left of the 512 men that Gato had brought with him. All that was left was Gato himself.

The balding, overweight, and now completely terrified business man was tossed into the middle of the semi-circle of ninjas and Autonins as Naruto moved around to stand in the middle of the group, his gun in his hands.

"Please! Don't kill me! It wasn't personal! It was just business!" Gato cried.

"Innocent people have been killed, oppressed, starved, brutalized, turned into sex toys for a bunch of degenerates, and you think that isn't personal?" Naruto growled as he aimed his gun at Gato's head.

"Please! I'll Give You Anything!" Gato pleaded.

"Offer me money!" Naruto said, lowering his gun and shooting Gato in his right knee.

"Yes!" he groaned.

"Power and fame, offer me that!" Naruto said as he capped Gato's other knee.

"You'll get it!" Gato whimpered.

"Offer me everything I ask for!" Naruto said as he kicked Gato over.

"Whatever You Want! I Swear!" Gato shrieked in fear.

Naruto paused as he aimed his gun at Gato's head once again.

"I Want You To Burn In Hell You Son Of A Bitch!" he declared hard as he squeezed the trigger and blew Gato's brains out the back of his head.

The gunshot echoed across the now silent and bloody battlefield. Until Naruto spoke once again.

"Mission completed."

* * *

The four ninja from Cloud met with little resistance when they stormed Gato's mansion and found the shipping magnate's harem. More than a half-dozen girls, all with various injuries and bruises, some looking starved and drugged, others like they hadn't slept in days. Their clothes were ripped and torn, and some even had missing patches of hair.

"We found them!" one of the Kumo ninja shouted to someone out in the hallway.

Within a few seconds, another ninja arrived. He was a New Whirlpool ninja carrying a pair of bloody swords.

Sticking one of his sword into the ground, he dug out his cellphone and called his team.

"This is Blaze! We've got the girls!" the Team Naruto sensei said into his phone.

(_Copy That! Narutimus and I are on our way to help with the transport_.) Naruto said on the other end.

* * *

Meanwhile an attack was going on in Sound Village. Three ninjas were tearing up the place all by themselves. One of them was a man around the same height of Arashi, with black hair and dark eyes. He was dressed in a black, sleeveless body suit, boots, gloves and a head band with nothing on it. The second was a gorgeous woman with long white hair with lavender streaks in it, red cat like eyes, she had an impressive bust line and dressed in a black body suit that looked like it had been painted on. She also had on high-heeled sandals, studded gloves and her headband was on her right bicep.

Lastly was a young man with short white hair with purple streaks, purple cat like eyes, slightly tanned skin and was built like Naruto. He was dressed in a black, short sleeved body suit, boots, gauntlets, a head band and a necklace that his adopted mother found him with. It was a piece of metal with some strange designs on it on a leather necklace.

They had come to Sound to do two things: kick ass and chew gum, and they were all out of gum!

Sound nins were being slaughtered left and right, the lucky ones dying quickly, the smart ones running for the hills. The woman looked over and saw that her son was about to be killed, and quickly leapt into the air, hurling two kunai towards the attackers, planting them firmly in their foreheads.

"Watch your back son." She said.

"Thanks mom." He said.

Meanwhile Orochimaru was getting reports about what was happening.

"How dare they attack Sound!" He said.

Just then his doors were kicked open and there they stood.

"Orochimaru!" Said the man, "By order of the Water Lord, you are hereby under arrest."

"Please rrrresist," said the woman.

She wanted to play with the bastard like a catnip mouse.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

After the battle Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura were demanding that they give them a ride back to Konoha. The New Whirlpool team and new members just looked at them and laughed, "good one Hakate." Said Naruto, "let's go Autonins." They loaded up in their cars and got ready to go.

"I can't believe that they are going to leave us!" Said Sakura.

"I hope they come to Konoha," said Kakashi. "I'll get my revenge then!" Naruto got off and stalked over to Kakashi.

"Get it now you god damned cyclops!" He said as he took off his guns and weapons and handed them to Blaze. "Come on GET IT NOW!"

"Please, you are just a gennin." Kakashi said Naruto just looked at him.

"Oh I get it," said Naruto. "Your just like everyone else, you talk big game but when someone calls you out, you a scared little bitch. Just like that punk Uchiha." Kakashi was pissed, "the only things you care about are; beating off to your Ichi Icha: Yaoi version and how far Sasuke's pencil dick can go up your ass!" Kakashi started to fight Naruto but he was either blocked or dodged. Then Naruto tagged Kakashi in the face. Then Naruto hit an uppercut to Kakashi's chest which knocked him back in a tree. "What now Cyke? What the fuck now?" Kakashi lifted up his head band showing his shiragan and Naruto sent chakra to his eyes and they had a mirror gleam to them which canceled out the shiragan's effects.

"What the?"

"What's the matter? Can't use your precious shiragan?" Then Naruto rushed him, "that's too BAD!" Then hit him with a multi-hit combo. "After he gets up tell if he wants some, come and get him some because when I show up, I won't be having an anchor on my ass!" With that he got into Narutimus and took off.

Meanwhile New Whirlpool had gained three new ninjas, Kushina was welcoming them into the village. The boy was seeing the sights and was taking pictures of people and places in the village, when all of the sudden a convoy of cars rolled through the village gates. He looked up and saw them as he heard an Apache Helicopter flying over head. Then a girl on a Ducati 1198 motorcycle raced past him, then a huge robo-ox and robo-cat with two tails followed her in along with a GMC Sierra 3500, a 2010 Camero, a GMC Sierra Denali and a Peterbuilt 379 semi which was connected to a trailer which was black with orange flames was bringing up the rear.

They rolled past him and he was impressed at what he saw. "Whoa," he said in total shock. Just then his pendant started to react to them. "Huh?"

"**Naruto, I'm feeling something strange.**" Said Narutiums, as Naruto and the others got out.

"What do you mean?"

"_**I felt it too Narutimus-kun.**_" Said Hinata-One.

"**I felt it too boss.**" Said Steel-Kirabi, Naruto was thinking about what he said. Then he contacted Kushina-Prime.

_**Yes Naru-sochi?**_ She said.

"Have you been feeling strange lately?"

_**Yes I have, there is a piece of the 'cube' here.**_

"Cube?" He was told that there was a device that would turn mechanical things in to robots. "alright, let's go talk to mom." So they do.

A few days later, a group of people had came up to New Whirlpool and checked into a hotel. The guards were right on it. They called Kushina and let her know that someone that shouldn't be there is there. "Alright thank you." She said as she put down her walkie talkie. Naruto and his team were in her office.

"We'll get him mom." He said, but she stopped him.

"I want Nero to pay him a visit." They were confused.

"Who?" Said Hagane, just then a young man had walked in. He had short white hair with purple streaks, purple cat like eyes, slightly tanned skin and was built like Naruto. He was dressed in a black, short sleeved body suit, boots, gauntlets, a head band and a necklace that his adopted mother found him with. It was a piece of metal with some strange designs on it on a leather necklace.

'That must be the 'shard'.' Thought Naruto.

"You have called me Uzukage-sama?" He said.

"Nero, meet my son Naruto and his team my nephew, Hagane and Hinata Hyugga."

"Nice to meet you." He said, they nodded Naruto sighed.

"Alright mom," he said. "Who is it that's not supposed to be here that is here?"

"Orochimaru," she said. They looked at her.

"THAT bastard?" They said.

"Why is he here?" Asked Hagane.

"We don't know."

Nero had went to where the Otokage was staying at.

Orochimaru had a meeting about taking out the people who had raided his labs and didn't know that they were about to get clobbered. "I don't know who attack sound but we are going to find out and take them out!" He said, that was when he heard a knock on the door one of his guards opened the door and was knocked on his ass.

"GET THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Said a female. Nero was kicking ass and taking names. After the last guard fell, he walked over to Orochimaru. Then grabbed him and lifted him up.

"You have something I want," he said he held out his hand. "Hand it over and I'll let you live until Konoha, there you'll die!" Orochimaru handed over a piece of metal and it connected to the one he had.

"Enjoy it while it last!" Said Orochimaru, "you won't have it for long." Nero laughed.

"We will snake boy. Oh by the way, you better get out of here."

"Why?"

"Because Red Swirl's on their way." With that he left and ninjas in red masks and holding different weapons, weapons that will destroy him without a care.

Meanwhile Team Naruto were training for the Chunin exams. Just then they had seen Orochimaru escaping, "looks like Snake Boy's bouncing." He said.

"We'll get him at the exams." Said Hinata.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Killer Bee, Yugito, Samui and teams had went to Kushina's office. "So let me see if I get this right." She said, "your brother wants to form an alliance with Whirlpool because my team saved you?"

"Yeah that's right Uzukage-sama," he said. "I didn't know you were the kid's mama."

"Uh, yeah I am."

"Um, Uzukage-sama?" Said Yugito, "I had heard that with the Matrix, Naruto-kun's trying to create something called 'Triple Changers'. Do you think it's going to work?"

"He's working with Tora-One right now. There is only one way to find out."

Meanwhile Naruto, Narutimus, Tora and Tora-One were at the warehouse and were getting ready to try the 'Triple Changer' mode. Narutimus had the Matrix out. "Okay, Tora and Tora-One." Said Naruto, "just close your eyes and concentrate on a vehicle mode." So they do and sure enough Tora-One started to transform in to a Jaguar XJ9. "Whoa," said Naruto. "But did it work?"

"**I think so Naruto,**" said Prime. "**Tora-One, transform in to your other forms.**" So she started to transform in to her tiger form and then her robot form. Tora was hopping up and down in excitement.

"I can't believe it!" She said, "I'M A TRIPLE CHANGER!" Then she grabbed Naruto in a big hug. Then Tora-One pounced on to Narutimus and gave him a hug as well. Both Naruto's just looked at each other and sighed.

Later, Naruto had went to the Uzukage tower. "So did it work?" Said Kushina.

"Yep," he said. "Tora-One's a 'Triple Changer' now."

"What's her other from?"

"A XJ9."

"A Jaguar?"

"Yep, she's a little hyper though." Kushina chuckled and she told him about Yugito and Killer Bee's request. "So, they want me to do them as well?"

"To quote you: yep."

"You up to it Prime?"

[**Sure, let's do it!** ] He said, so they went to go find their Cloud allies.

Once in the warehouse, Naruto and Narutimus were offering Mega Kirabi and Mecha Yugito, and Killer Bee and Yugito the chance to become Triple Changers. "**This is the offer we are making you two, that is if you want it.**" Said Prime, the bots and humans had a pow-wow and decided to do it.

"**We'll do it Prime.**" Said Mega Kirabi.

"Okay," said Naruto and Prime had did the same thing to the two Cloud Autonins. They had changed in to Cadillacs. An 'Escalade ESV' for Mega Kirabi and a CTS for Mecha Yugito. "What do you think?"

"**Wow,**" said Mecha Yugito. "**Never thought I'd be this.**"

"How about you two," said Naruto. "What do you think of your partners?"

"Oh man, I am paid!" Said Killer Bee, "ya boy's an 'Escalade'!"

"So I take it you like it?"

"Of course we like it!" Said Yugito as she got in to her CTS. Then took off, Naruto chuckled, "you better keep an eye on them."

"Right on!" Killer Bee said and got in to his ESV. The Naruto's just looked at each other and sighed. Prime transformed back and Naruto got in so they could head back to the Uzukage manor to get ready for the trip.

Once home, he had smelled something great. "Hinata-chan, I'm home." He said, she walked out into the living room in an apron, T-shirt and jeans.

"Dinner'll be ready soon Naruto-kun." She said after kissing him.

"Okay, I'll go and clean up for dinner." So he did and went into help her.

"So, what do you think about Blaze-sensei being one of us now?" Asked Hinata.

"I think he likes it, but it's only my opinion. Best person to ask is him himself." That was when Blaze came in.

"Hey Guys!" He said.

"Back here Blaze-sensei!" They said, he walked into the kitchen as they were making dinner.

"Hey, I have a question Blaze-sensei." Said Hinata.

"Fire away."

"How do feel about being a part of our team?"

"I like being the 3500, I'm Metal Blaze like it too."

Then it was time for them to get ready to go, Cloud's team and a couple of teams from Hero village had loaded on to the trailer. Then a couple of people came over as well, one was a young man as tall as Naruto and he was 6 foot 4, he had reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a black bodysuit, boots, gauntlets and a cloak. The other was a beautiful young woman, around 6 foot 2, as tall as Hinata. She had short blond hair, blue eyes, was nicely built and was dressed in a camouflaged bodysuit, boots and a trench coat.

The man was a member of 'True Shinobi Warriors', a group of warriors that polices the Elemental Countries. The woman was a member of the 'Kunoichi Guardians', the female version of the 'Shinobi Warriors'. The young man, Kenshin Garcia, rode with Naruto and the young woman, Sora Tsumaki, rode with Hinata. "AUTONINS!" Said Naruto.

"**ROLL OUT!**" They finished and they headed back to Konoha.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

On the way to Konoha, everyone was talking about nothing out of the ordinary. Naruto and Kenshin were just relaxing enjoying the ride. Naruto was in a T-shirt, cargo pants, a vest, sandal boots and a skull cap covering his eyes. "So, why are going to Konoha? I don't mind driving you, I'm just curious." Said Naruto, Kenshin just chuckled. He was dressed in a sleeveless trench coat, T-shirt, cargo pants and gloves.

"My half-brother."

"Half-brother?"

"Yeah, we have the same father. I promised my mother on her death bed that I would find him and take care of him. She loved him just as much as his real mother. As a matter of fact, they were best friends."

"Your mom and his mom?"

"Yeah," he looked over to Naruto. "Huh."

"What?"

"You got whisker marks," he said.

"Oh yeah, birth marks. When I was in Konoha the villagers called them the 'marks of the demon'."

"I never got your name."

"I never threw it, but let me ask you this. Who are you looking for?"

"His name is Naruto Namikaze." Naruto removed his skull cap. "NARUTO!" He grabbed the leader of the Autonins in a tight hug.

"How did 'Auntie' die? If you don't mind me asking." He said sadly.

"She was poisoned."

"Do you know by who?"

"Yeah, that's another reason why I'm going there." Naruto had an idea of who he was going after.

"The bastard!" He growled.

"**Naruto, calm down.**" Said a voice.

"What was that?" Said Kenshin.

"My pardner, you're riding in him."

"What?" Naruto explained that the vehicles they were riding in were their pardners. "So, what are they?"

"Basically, us if you want to be technical. We have two bodies, our 'human' forms and our 'Cybertron' forms."

"So this truck is a, transforming robot?"

"Pretty much, meet Narutimus Prime."

"**It's nice to meet you Kenshin.**" Said Narutimus.

"How many of you are there?"

"16 counting 2 from Cloud and 2 formerly from Wave. Look up." So he does and sees a Apache helicopter flying above them. "That's the '_Demon of the Mist_'."

"You've Got To Be Kidding Me!"

"Nope."

"What do we call him now? The '_Flying Demon_'?" Naruto chuckled and grabbed his CB.

"Foxboy to Mistdemon come on."

/_**What do you want Naruto? **_**/**

"My passenger might have a new nickname for you."

/_**What is it? **_**/**

"The '_Flying Demon'._" He chuckled.

/_**Y'know, I like it that might be a decent name. **_/ Just then Haku got on.

/_**What about me? **_/ She said.

"We'll think of something," said Naruto. They continued up on Konoha.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata and Sora were laughing at what Naruto and Zabuza where talking about. "So," Sora giggled. "That's your husband?"

"Yeah, we're newlyweds. Our fourth month will be Friday."

"That's great," she said. "So, tell me about yourself and Naruto."

"Um, what would you like to know Sora-chan?" Said Hinata, the white eyed, long violet haired, kunoichi goddess just smiled. She was in a tank top, cargo pants, sandal boots and vest.

"What is Naruto like? Is he still the kindest person in the Elemental Countries? Do you still have the kindest heart?" Hinata just giggle and they heard a voice.

/_**I can answer anything about Hina-chan. **_/ She said, Sora looked at the dash.

"Really One-chan?" She said knowing that she was riding in a transforming robot.

/_**Hina-chan is the kindest, sweetest, person I ever had the pleasure to be bonded with.**_ /

* * *

Then they came upon the front gates of Konoha. Haku had told the guards hers and Zabuza's papers. Then rolled in and then everyone else showed their papers. "Okay guys," said Naruto. "We need to sign in and get ready for the exams." So they drove to the academy to sign in and went to the hotel. When Naruto and Hinata got to their room, he picked her up and carried her 'Bridal-style' in. She squealed and giggled as he did, they kissed passionately. They walked in to the room and laughed as he set her on the couch. She got up and went over to a huge picture window.

"Oh wow," she said. "What a view." Naruto came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as they looked out over the village.

"Yep," he said. "This is one hell of a view." Then he turned her head to look at him. "But, I like this view better." With that he kissed her again. Then he pulled off and she smiled then there was knock on the door. "The champagne came already? Come in!" They looked out at the view again, the bellhop came in pushing the tray with a magnum of champagne on ice and glasses. "Y'know I just love this hotel."

"Why Naru-kun?" Said Hinata.

"They have everything," he slightly pulled out his Glock .27. "Even its own personal assassin." With a quick turn, the muzzle of the gun was on the bellhop's/ assassin's forehead as the assassin had a kunai raised in a stabbing motion. "Put it down or your head is going to be all over the wall." The assassin glared at them and went for Hinata but, she jumped out the way and had a shotgun at the man's back.

"You wouldn't risk killing me," he said. "you'd sacrifice your precious demon!" Naruto pulled out a bowie knife and slit his own wrist and it quickly healed up.

"We're both immortal buddy boy." Said Naruto then he pointed the gun back at the assassin. "Put. It. Down." The man dropped the kunai as Kenshin had came in with Sora.

"What happened?" Said Sora, so they told them and they took the assassin away to the hokage.

* * *

Meanwhile the Autonins were having a meeting about what was going on.

"**So, we are back in Konoha,**" said Narutimus. "**I do not trust Sarutobi.**" They looked at their leader.

"_**Why beloved?**_" Asked Hinata-One.

"**There was a lot he could have done for Naruto but he didn't.**"

"**Like how?**" Said Iron Hagane.

"**He could've told Naruto about Kushina being alive.**"

"**But he's with her now boss,**" said Apache, Zabuza's chopper. "**What more is there?**"

"_**I understand,**_" said HK, Haku's bike. "_**The village is still a hateful, prideful village. Even if he was a Uchiha they'd still hate him.**_"

"**So what are we going to do about it?**" Said Steel Kirabi.

"**We help them with the exam and embarrass the Uchiha.**"

"_**What if someone wants to join us?**_" Said Metal Nibi.

"**We let them join us if they had a good heart.**" With that the Autonins agreed and got ready for the exams.

TBC

Note: I want to thank all those that allowed me to use their O.C.s.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning the Autonins had went to the academy. Before they went in, Hinata kisses Naruto on the lips, "well this ought to be fun." Said Hagane, just then their partners had drove up to them.

"Prime?" said Naruto. "What's up?" They started to transform.

"**We have a plan to help you guys with the exams.**" Said Narutimus, the other Cybertronians nodded.

"Really?" Said Naruto, he looked to the others and they smiled. "Okay, thanks guys."

"_**Here,**_" said Hina-one. She handed them earplugs and they placed them in their ears. "_**These will keep us in touch with each other.**_" Just then they vanished.

"Huh?" They said.

"**Mother had created them, using Cybertron technology.**" They put them in to their ears and started to head on in to the building. As they went in, they had seen a girl at a door to a class room and she was trying to get in. He had brown hair in buns, was dressed in a white shirt, brown cargo pants and sandal boots.

"Please let me in." She said, but she was blocked off by a young man with long black hair and eyes like Hinata.

"_That's Neji!_" She growled softly.

"_Your cousin?_" Whispered Naruto, she nodded and they were about to leave when, all of the sudden Team 7 had showed up at the room.

"Remove the genjutsu!" Said Sasuke. The Whirlpool team just sighed and kept on going up but were stopped by someone.

"Hinata!" They turned around and saw Neji, she glared at him when Naruto, still with his back to him, stopped her from attacking him. Shaking his head, then he made eye contact to Hagane and shook his head. He nodded and they continued up to the real room ignoring him.

Later they got to the third floor and met up with Kakashi. Naruto just smirked, "well look who we got here?" The one eyed jounin said. "I think, I'll keep my promise and end you right now." Naruto scoffed and cracked his knuckles.

"I've got a few seconds." Said the human leader of the Autonins. His eyes suddenly changed color and shape. It had something like a lens in them and showed him targets and where to attack. '_Whoa mom and Arashi wasn't kidding. This is awesome!_'

Kakashi was about to attack Naruto when he lost his advantage of his Shiragan. '_What the?_' Just then Naruto's rushed him and waylaid on him then sent his father's student in to a wall. Then went through hand seals and his left index and middle started to charge up. Then he gave off an evil grin.

"Oh yeah," he said. "Message from Rin." He rushed toward him and jabbed the charged fingers into Kakashi's shoulder and kneed him in the crotch. As he bent over in pain, Naruto hit him with a wicked uppercut sending him back in to the wall. "You should make sure that someone is really dead when you use that bitch move you stole from my father!" With that they went in to the room and saw some of the others that went with them to Konoha.

"I see a few familiar faces, I'm going to say hello." Said Hinata. Naruto and Hagane nodded, just then someone came up to Naruto and glomped him in a tight hug. She had ash blond hair and light blue eyes. She was in a black top, skirt, bike shorts and boots. Her head band was acting as a belt buckle.

"NARUTO!" She said and as he chuckled. Then he twirled with her in his arms. Then he put her down, "oh it so good to see you." People were in shock none more so than her teammates, Shikamaru and Choji.

"Hey Ino," Naruto said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I've gotten so much better, we have to spar sometime."

"Yeah we will," he said. "I'll make sometime if we are still here." He reached over to Shikamaru to shake his hand when Ino saw it. It was a platinum and diamond ring with another gold and diamond ring attached to it.

"OH MY GOD!" She said, "You Got Married?" Naruto chuckled.

"Hey Hina-chan!" He said, come here. She did with Kiba, Shino and a cute blonde girl with a pixie-cut hair style. Dressed in a forest green short body-suit with nude colored stockings and black boots.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" She said, he and Hagane handed her 200 ryo each. "Ino was the first one?"

"Yep," said Hagane. "I'm surprised you didn't hear her."

"Yes Ino," said Naruto. "I'm married and I think I might have helped you win a pool."

"What do you mean?" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and kissed it as she saw the other rings on it. Meanwhile Team 7 had came in and saw the team from Whirlpool. Ino ignored Sasuke for Naruto and company. Hinata was holding Naruto's hand and Sakura was pissed.

"WHY ARE YOU WITH THAT LOSER HINATA?" She said or rather screeched. They sighed and looked to her.

"Really?" Said Naruto, "we're going there? Last time I checked, you pissed your panties." Sakura was embarrassed everyone laughed at her. "Musaka was the one who acted like he had some since and if I were to make a wager with you right now Sasuke's bitching and complaining about me having all this power and wants it for himself."

"That's right!" He said, "I demand that you give me all of your vehcic-urk!" Naruto grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up as he struggled to break-free from Naruto's grip.

"I can and will break you bitch and there's nothing Konoha or Fire Country can do about it. Not if they want keep their logos." Then Naruto tossed him to a desk, "LISTEN UP!" Everyone quieted down, "Fair Warning, There Are Three Things That Will Make Me Kill You. One; Hurt My Wife. She Is The Only Keeping Me From Going 'Kyubbi' On Your Pathetic Asses Right Now. Two; Hurt My Family. I'm Like The Inuzukas, I Believe In Pack Rules. Lastly; Hurt An Innocent. I Maybe A Vicious Son Of A Bitch," '_Sorry Mom._' "But I Have A Heart, So Anybody Hurts An Innocent, There Will Be Hell To Pay! Are We Clear?" The others scoffed thinking he wasn't going to anything when he let out a powerful Killing Intent. "I Said: ARE WE CLEAR!"

"YEAH!" Said a cowed room.

"As for you Sas-gay, you better be far away from me. Be cause if I'm even a 100 yards away from you, I'm putting my foot so far up your ass you'll be pissing shoe polish!" With that they sat down and got ready for the first part of the exam.

TBC

Notes: Don't have a stroke. I continued.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Team Whirlpool, Cloud and Seven were fighting off three different Sound teams. Nero was teaming up with Hagane against one team as Naruto, Hinata and Musaka were fighting the second and team Cloud was fighting the last. Nero's team mates were guarding Sakura and Sasuke. "How did she become a ninja again?" Said Naruto to Musaka who shrugged his shoulders. They were in the second part of the chunnin exams; the 'Forest of Death'.

Naruto's team had known something was up when he saw Orochimaru behind the examiner for the next test.

**Flashback**

It was after the first exam and Naruto's, Nero's and the Cloud teams aced the first part. "Well," he said to Hinata as they were walking to the gate at area 44. "That was pretty easy," the others looked at him.

"I'm glad you think so," said Yugito.

"Oh come on 'Kitten'." Said Hagane, she glared at him for calling her that. Only two people can call her that and one was inside of her. "The 'test' was a breeze." Nero nodded.

"Hn, he is right." He said, "they wanted us to cheat. Without them knowing."

"It wasn't about what you know," said a young woman with shoulder length lavender hair and silver slitted eyes. She was dressed in a light-blue bathing suit, fishnet stockings, boots and a jacket.(1) "It was how you got around to getting the answers without being caught."

"So, what's the mission here Naruto-kun?" Said Hinata.

"We're taking refugees that want to come and maybe run a membership drive. Prime agreed to it."

"Well, I'd like to be the first to join your group." Said Nero.

"So would I," said the girl who they found out her name was Alice Dee. Then a quiet, handsome young man had nodded as well, he had long platinum blond hair, green eyes and was in all black. He was sleek and moved like he was dancing, his name was Reggie Kureji.

"I would also like to join your little tea party as well." He said, he didn't sound like he was off the deep end but he was a little. They came up on the gate and they saw the examiner, she was dressed in a mesh shirt, black mini-skirt, heeled sandal boots and a trench coat. She had purple hair held up spiky and brown pupil-less eyes.

"Okay, Welcome To Training Ground Forty-Four, A Little Place I Lovingly Like To Call; 'The Forest Of Death'." She said, Naruto just scoffed.

"Ooo, scary name." He said sarcasticly. Just then a kunai was tossed at him and he didn't flinch. The other genin started to freak out a little. Just then, he was held by her.

"It's you cocky ones who have the sweetest blood I love so much." She said sensually, just then she felt something at her gut and she looked down seeing a firearm at her abs it was a large caliber firearm.

"Why do you think I have 'Insurance'?" He said, it was a P. Baretta, he pushed her off of him and he turned around. He pulled the gun up to them and on the barrel of the firearm was the word 'Insurance'. "Don't worry, the safety's on. Like, I'd kill a gorgeous piece of ass like you." She blushed, then he started to whisper to her. "_How you doing Anko?_"

She was shocked, "_Is that you Naru-kun?_" She said and he nodded.

"_I have an offer to make you. See me later._" So they hugged each other, "_forgive me for this one._"

"_Don't you dare! Don't You Dare!_" He grabbed her and kissed her, shoving his tongue down her throat. Then as she was dazed, someone came up to them and Naruto aimed his 'Insurance' at the person. It was hard to describe this person, was it male? Was it female? Anyway, the person had a Anko's kunai wrapped in hir tongue.

"I believe you dropped this." She said, Anko took it.

"Uh thank you," she said.

"But you need to be careful," said Naruto. "Accidents do happen."

"Is that a warning?"

"No, just friendly advice." 'You Snake-bastard!' So everyone got ready to go. He went to his team, "he's here."

"Orochimaru?" Said Hinata Naruto nodded.

"Well then," said Hagane. "We better have everyone have their eyes peeled." With that they went into the forest.

**End flashback**

"This is getting crazy," Naruto said, he pressed a button on his watch as he dodged another blast and he put a bullet in the attacker. Then they were surrounded by the Sound teams.

"It's all over!" Said one of them just then they heard a motor running towards them. Naruto smiled.

"You got that right." He said just then the ones in front of them were hit by a truck and ran them over. The first one was a big rig. "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess you guys aren't going to make the finals." He said, "load 'Frick' and 'Frack' in to the bed." So they do, everyone else got in to their vehicles and took off. Musaka was riding up front with Naruto, the Cloud team was riding with Yugito.

Everyone else rode with Hinata, on their way Narutimus had seen someone in trouble. "What's going on Prime?" Said Naruto.

"**I think team Ten's waving at us.**" So they stopped and got out.

"What's up Shika- INO!" He race over to her. "What happened?"

"We were attacked by a Sound team." Said Shikamaru, Naruto checked her pulse and she was alive.

"She's alive, just barely. Come on," he said and they got in to the Prime. They continued on their way to the tower and opened up the scrolls. Kakashi, Arashi, Kirabi and Asuma had showed up.

"Hey guys," said Asuma. "What the hell happened?"

"Long story," said Naruto we need to get Ino and the others some medical help. They nodded and started to take them to get help. "Prime, if you can find Haku and the others. Tell them what's going on."

"**You got it.**" The Autonin leader took off.

"Come on, let's rest up." So they head to the upper floors and rooms so they could rest.

Meanwhile Prime had found the other and told them what had happened. "We'll go with you Prime." Said Haku as her bike had came up to her and they took off. Just then they had came up on a body and it was of Anko. "I Got Her!" So she took the examiner and placed her into Prime.

"Let's go!" Said Kiba, so they took off for the tower. Once there, they got out.

"**Haku, get Naruto!**"

"Okay!" So he came out to Prime.

"What's up?"

"**I already know what you're going to ask me. I can do it.**"

"We have about a week to go. They should be ready by tomorrow, maybe?"

"**You might be right. Okay, tell them what's going on I will not turn anyone against their will.**"

"Done," so he went back in to talk to Ino, Musaka and Anko. "So that's the offer." Ino and Anko were laid up as Musaka was visiting Ino.

"We can be like you and Hinata?" Said Ino.

"Yep, how's about it?"

"I'm in," said Musaka.

"So am I," said Anko.

"Ino?"

"Alright." She said.

"Good, Musaka get Ino." He nodded and they took them outside.

"Alright Prime, they agreed to it." Naruto said, so Prime took the Matrix and let it's light shine over the three of them turning them into Cybertronians.

"**Okay, you have a full day for you human bodies to come ****out.**" He said, they changed kunoichis and samurai nodded.

**TBC**

Think Black Canary

Note: Nero's team will have an 'Alice in Wonderland' theme to it.

Nero: the Cheshire Cat

Alice: Alice (duh!)

Reggie: the Mad Hatter


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning, Ino, Musaka and Anko were asleep in their partners. Ino was in a _Maserati GranTurismo_ it was in her colors with a golden racing stripe on it. Instead of a trident, there was the 'Autonin' symbol. The license plates had the 'Konoha' symbol on them.

Musaka was in a _Chevy Corvette Stingray_ in his colors, instead of the flags, there was the 'Autonin' symbol and the license plate had the 'Konoha' symbol on them. Lastly Anko was in a _Dodge Viper_, it had all the same things as the others. She started to wake up and slowly started to get out of the car. The doors were angel winged and she got out. "Whoa," she said as she looked at her vehicle self.

Just then it started to transform, it looked just like her but with a better built. Not knowing that she had a better build without looking in a mirror, she was impressed. "So, I take it you are my partner?" She said.

"_**Yeah Anko-chan, whatever you can do I can as well.**_" She said, and then Ino woke up and saw what she was in.

"Whoa," she said and got out. "What is going on?" She took a long, good look at the car she was in. It transformed into her robot form. She looked like an older version of herself and liked the way she looked. (Both are 'Shippuden' version Ino, five years older) "Wow, if I look like you in human form. I sure do hope Hina-chan will share." She smiled, her Cybertronian counterpart giggled.

"_**Well, we'll figure something out.**_" She said, they looked over to Musaka and went over.

"Musa-kun?" Ino said.

"I am awake," he said. "And so is my counterpart." He got out. Then his counterpart transformed, he looked like he was in samurai armor and had his swords on his hip.

"**[*I hope that we'll beat the 'Snake'.*]**" He said, "**that I do.**"

"We better report in to Naruto and Prime." Said Anko, so they went inside of the tower to look for Naruto and the others.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata were sitting down having breakfast. Just then Sakura and Sasuke had walked over to Naruto's team. "Hey dobe!" He said, Naruto ignored him and was eating breakfast with Hinata. "I'm talking to you!" He was about to hit Naruto when the acting leader of the Human 'Autonins' blocked the attack and flipped him to the floor.

"When are you going to learn?" He said as he was eating, "you can't beat me."

"HE CAN TOO DOBE!" Sakura said as she was about to hit him and Hinata blocked it as he was passing her the syrup for he waffles. She took it gratefully and tossed Sakura to a wall. Then Ino, Anko and Musaka had gone over to their table.

"Well," said Hagane. "Look who's up?"

"You guys alright?" Said Naruto, Ino went over to Naruto and sat down on his lap.

"Hey Hinata, do you mind sharing?" She said Naruto had a blush on his face.

"I'll let you barrow him for the night." She said with a smile. Ino giggled and kissed him on the lips. Just then Sakura started to come around and saw Ino on Naruto's lap.

"What now? Got so jealous that you couldn't get Sasuke that you had to get the dead last?" She said, "he doesn't deserve you!" Naruto got mad and was about to say something when she stopped him.

"I'll handle this, once and for all!" She said as she got off of him and before she reached Sakura, the Pink wonder went flying across the room and almost out the window. Everyone was in shock.

"Whoa," said Hagane.

"Looks like blondie's got some new powers." Said Anko, Musaka just nodded. Ino just looked at what she did and was about to run when Naruto grabbed her and calmed her down.

"Everything's fine, Ino." He said, "there are some draw backs."

"Like what? I just flung Sakura across the room." She said in fear. Just then she was caressed by water without getting wet. "Huh?" She looked over and saw Hinata helping her husband calm her down.

"We have a lot to tell you Ino-chan." She said.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Naruto, Hinata and Hagane had taken Ino, Anko and Musaka to an empty room. They sat down and were drinking some juice, "you said that there was more to what happened to us Naruto-kun." Said Ino, "what else?"

"Well, you're stronger and more powerful than you were." He said.

"So, however we were in the past we're a bit better?" Said Musaka.

"If you want to take it that way, sure." Said Hagane, "Let's take you for instance Musaka. You are prodigy of a great swordsman right?"

"Yes I am." He said.

"Okay, do you think you can take on a Sanin?" Musaka looked at his friend like he was crazy. "Of course not, those three are kage level ninja and right now, so are we." Anko was in shock.

"Whoa!" She said, "You're saying we are kage level ninja right now."

"Yep," said Naruto.

"Wow, we're basically heroes of the Elemental Countries?" Said Ino, Hinata nodded.

"Pretty much," said Hinata.

* * *

Meanwhile the Autonins had picked up on people in need of help. Haku-Eleven had transformed in to her motorcycle from and raced inside an opening. She found out that she was in the ROOT headquarters she rolled in to a room with chambers in them. Inside the chambers were people and some of them were relatives of their partners.

She came back out and told Narutimus, "**we need to get them out of there.**" He said.

"**But we need help Prime.**" Said Iron Hagane.

"**Call Kushina-Prime and let her know we need them.**"

"**On it.**" So Iron Hagane contacted her and she told them they were on the way.

Then Prime had gone to Kenshin and Sora to ask them for help. "**So could you help us?**"

"Yes," said Kenshin as Sora nodded.

"What do you need us to do?" Said Sora, Prime had told them of a ROOT facility that had victims in chambers about to be brainwashed in to puppets Kenshin paled.

"Did you there were Namikazes and Hyuggas there?"

"**Yes Kenshin.**" Sora gasped and covered her mouth.

"My mother's one of them?" Said Sora.

"**Yes.**"

"What are we doing here for? Let's go get them!" Said Kenshin.

"**We are waiting on others.**"

"Wait, I got an idea."

* * *

The next morning the deadline was up and eight teams had made it to the tower. They had found out that they were going to have a tournament and this was the prelims for it. One of the matches was Hinata vs. Neji; the fight between them was fantastic. While Neji was gunning to destroy her, Hinata was going for the embarrassment. "I will NOT lose to you!" He said, "it is your fate…."

"That I am weak?" Asked Hinata, "I that I am to lose to you Neji? Do you know where I've been? Who I married? Who trained me? No," she attacked. "Uzu Hyugga Style: Now You See Me," her hands flew through hand seals. Suddenly, Hinata was charged and slid pass Neji. Next thing anyone knew Neji, dropped to his knees. "Now You Don't!"

"Winner: Hinata Hyugga-Namikaze!" Said the Proctor, then Neji struggled to get up.

"No!" He said, "I Won't Accept It! She Was Fated To Lose!" He walked over to her with his hands charged to use the Sixty-Four Palms on her. Everyone were trying to stop him, Blaze was holding Naruto back.

"No, Naruto." He said.

"That Bastard's going to kill Hina-chan!" Screamed Naruto.

"Who is?" Then it hit Naruto, Hinata was HIS mate, she'll get out of this. Then he calmed down and watched.

Neji was getting closer and closer to her, "EIGHT TRIGRAMS: SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" He screamed but, once he was about to attack, Hinata disappeared and reappeared behind Neji, grabbed his arm, flung him to the floor and started to slam her knees in to his temple then slammed both of them into his chest holding him to the floor.

"Your fate's changed Neji," she said. "and it's to be my bitch!" She threw a punch at his head and missed him cracking the floor by his head. "Dominated, you better changed your pants cousin, because it smells like you shat yourself." She got up and walked over to her beloved husband. She gave him a hug and kiss.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." He said, "you are my heart and soul." She kissed him again.

"I promise sweetheart and I'm sorry." She said, the fight continued, Hagane, Musaka, Nero, Alice, Reggie, Haku and all the Cloud ninjas won their fights. Ino was up and she was waiting on who her opponent was going to be. It was Sakura.

"You got to be kidding me, Pinky?" She said.

"Now I'll have my revenge Piggy!" Said the pink haired freak but Ino wasn't worried.

"Time to shatter dreams and create nightmares." So they went at it, Sakura just wanted to just go in swinging while Ino just came in with a straight punch to her face sending her flying to a wall then chased after her as she got there, she grabbed Sakura's arm, threw her in the air and followed her up. She was hovering above her with a grin, "don't worry Sakura. The fall won't kill you," she grabbed the pink haired girl around the waist to hit a suplex after they hit the ground knocking Sakura out. Then she got up, "it's the sudden stop at the end."

"Winner: Ino Yamanaka!" Said the proctor, the last match was set up by the council, it had to have been. Naruto walked down to the floor, Ino kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arms around him. Then the proctor cleared his throat and they broke it up.

"Good luck Naruto-kun." She said, he swatted her on the ass and she pinched his. He walked up to Sasuke taking off his ball cap and jacket. He had on a head rag, a white sleeveless underarmor shirt, black cargo pants, boots and gloves on. Every conscious girl there screamed and squealed, this guy was a freaking hunk! (Hey, I'm very secure in my manhood. –AN) "You are so lucky Hina-chan." Hinata looked at Ino, "you get to sleep in those arms."

Hinata looked smug, "you damn right!" She said.

(Play 'Looking Pimpin' if you have it and play it in a loop.)

The fight was started and Sasuke started to come in with fireballs and flamethrowers at Naruto but the 'kid' flipped out of the way and sent a flying punch in to the emo boy's face. Sasuke hit the floor and got up to see Naruto motioning for him to attack. Sasuke came at him and poured on the attacked. "I'm going to kill you and that slut that birthed you!" He growled, suddenly, it got real quiet.

"Uh oh," said Hagane. Naruto had his head down. Sasuke thought he had Naruto and smirked.

"I bet you don't even know who you parents were!" He said, "maybe they were some whore that got pregnant by some drunk!" Just then Naruto lifted his head and his eyes were glowing. With that he came in with a hard uppercut to his jaw sending him to the celling then followed him up and started to hit a very hard combo then sent him to the floor with an axe handle.

Then kicked him in the chest to a wall, as he fell his arms started to blur as he hit him everywhere on his body only to drive him deeper in to the wall. Then kick stomped him in the face and flipped off. He fell to the floor and Naruto turned around knowing he had won the fight when they heard chirping birds. "NARUTO-KUN LOOK OUT!" Screamed Hinata, but it was too late, Sasuke had hit Naruto with the Chidori.

"Got him!" He said and Kakashi cheered when all of the sudden Naruto disappeared. "What the?" Everyone was looking for Naruto, but couldn't find him until they heard him.

"You call that a lightning attack?" He said they looked to when they were and saw him with his fist through the chest of the Sound jounin aka Orochimaru. The Sanin slid off Naruto's arm as he pulled his heart out from his back, dropped it and stepped. Just then Anko and Sasuke's necks started to burn. Meaning that Orochimaru was dead, "oops looks like I took away the only means to kill your brother huh?" Just then the wind started to pick up and it started to blow hard. Naruto came in to attack punches were being thrown and bones were being broken, more so Sasuke's than Naruto's. Then Naruto's eyes started to change, they became a solid stormy blue gray and suddenly storm clouds started to from inside the tower. "Let's see how you can handle this. STORM RELEASE: CATEGORY 6 EPIC STORM!" Just then, it was raining and storming inside and lightning was flashing everywhere Sasuke was trying his damnedest not to get hit by it but he was struck by it, hard he was sent flying to a wall and Naruto rode the winds and slammed both of his feet in to Sasuke ending it.

The storm was over and Sasuke fell from the high wall and hit the water like it was solid concrete. Naruto was standing on the water and use d his wind powers to open the doors to drain the room. Then he looked at the proctor, "you going to call the match or what?"

"Winner Naruto Namikaze!" Everyone was in shock at what the so called 'dead last' could do. Then he went back to his team. Later, they drew numbers to see who was going to fight who in a month and they found out that that he was going to fight Gaara and Hinata was going to be in a three way with Ino and some girl named Korra.

They were released and went to either their homes or to a hotel. Saurtobi stopped Naruto and Hinata so he could talk to them. "I'm going to give you, your manor Naruto." He said and gave him keys, Naruto took the keys while he was drying off.

"Thanks old man," he said with that they left and headed to the Namikaze manor.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was a nice day and Hinata Uzumaki-Namikaze nee Hyugga was having a drink with Anko, Ino and Ten Ten after doing a little shopping and training. "So," said Anko. "How big is he?" Hinata spewed out her iced coffee.

"ANKO!" She said, the others were laughing. Just then a young man had went over to them. He had dirty blond hair with blue streaks slightly over his ears and gray eyes with flecks of green. He was in black Anbu pants, a navy blue T-shirt, black sandal boots, he was from the Cloud village by his wrist bands and his head band tied on his arm.

"Um," he said. "Hyugga-san?" Hinata looked over to him in confusion.

"Yes?" She said, he blushed.

'_Geez, she is gorgeous. _' "Um, I'm Dragonheart Rellik."

"Nice to meet you Rellik-san, what can I do for you?"

"I want to apologize for the attempted kidnapping of you when you were younger. It was my father that did it. He was executed and I had taken over as my clan's head. I offer my services to you." She sighed.

"And you won't take 'no' for an answer."

"No ma'am."

"Okay, could you stay with us? We need to talk to my husband."

"You're married?"

"Yes, for four months."

"Well, congratulations."

+++++++

Meanwhile Kushina Prime, Power Tsunade, Heavy Arashi and Fast Shizune showed up to help the Autonins as their human partners went to see the others.

"**_Hello, Narutimus-kun, _**" Said Kushina Prime, "**_what's wrong? _**"

"**Haku 38, tell her what you saw.**" Said the Autonin leader, so she does and they were grim faced.

"_What do we do Kushina sama? _" Said Fast Shizune.

"**_Son? _**"

"**_We have some of the others helping us. _**"

"**Does Naruto know? **" Said Power Tsunade.

"_He has to, _" said Haku 38.

"**_That reminds me, how did they do? _**" Said Kunshina.

"**_They're in the finals, _**" said Narutimus.

"**Good,**" said Tsunade.

+++++++

Meanwhile Naruto was helping Kenshin bring in Hinata's mother. "Is this her?"

"Yeah," Kenshin said. Naruto checked on her, she was alive and very beautiful as Hinata and Sora.

"I can see where they got their good looks."

"Yeah, can we help her?"

"Let me see if I can do something for her." So he closed his eyes and focused on his inner energies. He feels her life force start up in her. Suddenly gasped and opened her eyes. "Hikari sama?" She slowly looked at him and smiled.

"_Naruto-kun, _" she said softly. He smiled, she remembered him. She slowly reached up and hugged him. Then she looked over to Kenshin. "_Ken…shin? _"

"Hello, Hikari sama." He said she hugged him as well. Naruto picked her up and carried her to a room. "So, yeah told Hinata and Sora their mom's alive?" Naruto face palmed, "You Didn't Tell Them?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Didn't get a chance."

+++++++

Meanwhile the girls and Rellik were walking to Namikaze manor while talking about what was going on in Konoha and what Hinata was doing in Whirlpool. "So you and Naruto-kun have been doing a lot to protect missing ninjas with bloodline abilities?" Said Ino.

"Un," said Hinata. "You wouldn't believe how many bloodlines there are out there."

"But a lot of them are hated because of it." Said Rellik, they nodded.

"That's why we're doing this." Then Naruto came up to them. "Naruto-kun," she went over and gave him a hug and kiss. "This is Rellik Dragonheart, Rellik this is my husband Naruto."

"Nice to meet you," said Naruto as he held out his hand.

"Same here," said Rellik as he took it and they shook hands.

"What's up Naru-kun?" Said Ino.

"Hinata, remember when I said I wanted to get you a gift for our wedding?"

"Yeah, I remember you saying you didn't have the perfect gift for me yet."

"Well, I have the one thing you really want in the entire world." Hinata looked confused he led them to the manor.

Once there they had seen Kenshin, "hello Hinata." He said.

"Hello Kenshin," she said. Rellik introduced himself to him.

"Okay, Hina-chan what's the one thing you've always wanted?"

"My Mom? But, she's dead." She said.

"Follow me," so they went up to the bedrooms and went to a room. "The person in here has been wanting to see you for a long time." He opened the door and she went in to see a person on a bed and started to shed tears.

"Momma," she said.

TBC

Rellik Dragonheart belongs to 'Dragonheart1992' with my thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Hinata was in shock, her mom is alive. "Momma?" She said and went over to her.

"Hello… Sweet… Heart," she said. Hinata had reached her and hugged her mom gently.

"Where did you find her?" She asked her husband.

"Well, Kenshin found her," said Naruto. "But um, they found her in a ROOT lab." She was pissed.

"A WHAT?" She said.

"Now… Hina-chan…" her mom said. "That… bastard will get his."

"Hikari-sama's right Hina-chan, we'll handle him when the time's right."

"You're right as always Naruto-kun." She said, "Alright. But, I want first licks!"

* * *

Meanwhile Yugito had asked Hagane out on a date and he was shocked that she did. "You want to go out?" He said, "With me?"

"Yes Hagane, I want to go out with you." She said, "Do you or don't you?"

"Sure, let's go." So they went out to eat.

* * *

Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune and Arashi were talking to Sarutobi about Naruto and Hinata joining Whirlpool. "I don't want him here anymore." Said Kushina, "half of this… 'Village' sees him as the demon while the other half sees him as a scapegoat or a weapon." Tsunade and Arashi nodded.

"The beatings he suffered," the Sannin said. "The things he's experienced, I mean Naruto asked me once if I had ever regretted being his godmother. Do you know how much that hurts Sensei?"

"When we were doing something, trying to bond like family members do, he accidently spilt something on to me." Said Arashi, "he thought I was going to hit him and call him a demon or something." Sarutobi lowered his head, "we worked with him on that he's fine. But, you'll have to take him from my cold, dead body. He's not staying here."

"Alright," Sarutobi agreed and accepted Naruto's resignation as well as Hinata's. "Now why are you here early?" So they told him about a message Narutimus had sent them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danzo had found out about one of his labs raided and the subjects rescued. "WHAT?" He said, "How Did That Happen?"

"We do not know Danzo-sama." Said a ROOT member.

"Find them and bring them to me!" He said.

"Yes sir," they said.

* * *

The next day, Naruto was looking through some old scrolls that could help them train for the exam finals. He found some water jutsu for Hinata and metal jutsu for Hagane. Just then there was a knock on the door and as he was about to get it when Sora stopped him. "I got it Naru-kun," she said. So she answered it was Kushina, Arashi, Tsunade and Shizune she bowed to them, "hello Kushina-sama."

"Hello Sora," she said.

"The others here?" Said Arashi.

"Yes Arashi-dono." They walked in to the front room and saw Naruto reading some scrolls over storm jutsus.

"**Storm Release: Category 5: Katrina: one of the most powerful jutsus with winds at 50 M.P.H. and rain slamming on to the opponent almost drowning them. Rank: A to S Class Jutsu.**" Naruto read, "hum let's use this as a last resort." Just then, he was hugged from behind by Kushina.

"Naru-kun," she said as she hugged her son.

"Hi Mom," he said as he grabbed her arm while it was around his neck.

"I heard you and the others made it to the finals." She kissed him on the forehead. "Proud of you," he smiled.

"Thanks mom," then she saw him looking at scrolls.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I had used a release technique."

"Release technique?"

"Yeah, they are so freaking cool."

"Oh really let me see." So he handed her a scroll and she looked at it. She was impressed at what he was looking at. "Storm Release, wow I didn't know your father had these moves."

"No one did, except maybe Arashi."

"I did, but I didn't know about the Storm techniques." Said Arashi, he went over and look at some of the scrolls with Kushina and Naruto.

* * *

Meanwhile Hagane and Yugito were enjoying themselves, having a nice dinner and getting to know each other. "Hagane," she said. "I really like you and we got to know each other for a while now. I think I have fallen for you." Hagane was drinking and when she said that, he spat it out.

"What Did You Say?" He said.

"Yeah," she blushed. "I think I love you."

"You, love me?"

"Yes, wouldn't have said it if I didn't. I was just wondering how do-muph!" Hagane kissed her with as much passion as he had. Then he broke off and they looked at each other. He suddenly felt something in his pocket he reached in and pulled it out. It was a ring box, inside was the same ring that Naruto had gave Hinata.

"If you'd check your pocket, there should be a ring box in it." He said she did and sure enough, there was one. She opened it and there was a ring just like Naruto's. "You want me to go first?"

"Sure, why not?" So he stood up, got on one knee and the entire restaurant started to cheer, and he took her hand.

"Will you marry me and be my mate?" He asked her, the girls squealed. Here was this killer handsome guy asking a lucky blond to be his wife.

"Yes, as long as you'd be my mate." She said with tears in her eyes. He nodded and they slipped the rings on their fingers, kissed and hugged each other. The owner of the restaurant had a bottle of Champaign brought over to them. The entire restaurant cheered for the happy couple.

* * *

Meanwhile Danzo had heard about huge metallic puppets in the village destroying his bases. "Find them and destroy them!" He said.

**TBC**

Note: Yep, I had Hagane and Yugito engaged/ mated. I'll have them married soon.


	16. Want to be in Autonins?

If you want to be in Autonins, I am going to need these things

Name:

Village (if any):

Class:

Rank:

Abilities (if any):

Occupation:

Alternate Form (if any):

Description:

Character's History:

That is what I need form you if you have a character that you want in this story.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was a decent day, Naruto, Hagane and Hinata were sparring with some Autonin and Uzunin watching over them. Kushina was talking to Kenshin and Sora. "Ken-kun," she said. "Are the others coming?" Kenshin and Sora were making sure Hikari was comfortable as she watched her daughter spar against her son-in-law.

"I have sent out a messenger bird," he said. "I haven't heard anything yet. But they do know what's going on."

"Okay, Sora-chan what about the 'Guardians'?" Said Kushina.

"They are on the way." She said.

"_That's good._" Said Hikari, "_do we have a plan against ROOT Kushina-kun?_" Kushina nodded.

"I have Red Swirl coming."

"Red Swirl? But didn't ROOT kidnap some of their relatives?" Asked Kenshin.

"That's why I called them."

* * *

Meanwhile Ino was having lunch with a friend of hers. He was a handsome young man. With brown hair and blue eyes, he was dressed in a red T-shirt with three white diamonds on his chest and back, tan cargo pants and boots. "So, been a while since I seen you." He said, "but I have been busy helping Ibiki and 'Medusa'(he teasingly calls Anko 'Medusa' because of her snake summons) so I'm sorry for not being there."

"It's alright Marc," Ino said.

"Well, anyway you look great." She smiled and chuckled.

"You should see my car." He raised an eyebrow.

"Car? Inoichi got you a car?"

"No, come on." She said, "I'll show you." So they went outside his apartment building and they went to a purple Maserati GranTurismo. The 'Trident' was piercing through a whirlpool and there was a mesh paint job on it as well. Marc was stunned.

"Wait this is a GranTurismo." He said, Ino nodded. "Wow, but how...?"

"Did I get this?" She finished, "do you remember Naruto?"

"Vaguely but, yeah. He gave you a Maserati?"

"Yeah but, she much more then that."

"What do you mean?" Ino looked to her car.

"Wanna show him?" So the car started up and then started transform. It was now a giant, metallic version of herself. Marc just stared at he Cybertronian.

"Wait, you're a 'transformer'?" He said, GranIno nodded.

"**You can thank Naru-kun for this.**"She said.

"Wait, Naruto created you?"

"It's complicated," said Ino. "Remember when you said you saw an orange and black big rig but didn't see who was driving?" He nodded, "that was Naruto. He was driving and Hinata was riding with him."

"He was driving?"

"Yep."

"But, what about her?" He said pointing at GranIno.

"**Well, Narutiums-kun had turned me in to what you see now**."

"He's the leader?"

"Of the 'Autonins', yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile Hagane and Yugito were walking through the village after his workout. He was now in a T-shirt with the words '_Protector of Man_' on the front and '**Slayer of Evil**' on the back, jeans and boots. Yugito had on a T-shirt with the words 'Make me Purr' on the front, cargo pants and boots. They were holding hands and enjoying each others company when all of the sudden he was attacked by Sasuke.

"What the hell?" He said while blocking. "You?"

"Yeah me!" Said Sasuke, "I'm taking your spot in the finals!"

"The hell you are!" He said and they went at it. Hagane went through some quick hand seals that Sasuke couldn't get. "**Steel style: Steel City Beat-down!**" He started to pummel the Uchiha. He arms blurred as he tenderized Sasuke. Hagane knew he was sweating so he smirked. "**Steel style: Spinning Porcupine of Death!**" Steel picks made of his sweat flew from his body and hit Sasuke making him look like the Porcupine. Then he came in and hit the bastard with an uppercut knocking him out.

Yugito went to him and held him in a tight hug, "you alright?" She said.

"Yeah," as he reverted back to his normal self Iron Hagane and Yugillac showed up.

"**Hagane!**" He said.

"I'm fine IH." Hagane said.

"**_That's good_**," said the Cadillac. Then they looked at Sasuke, Hagane had his partner cuff him. Then he smacked him awake.

"Wake Up Asshole!"

"When I Get My Hands On You!"

"Ah shut up Uchiha!" Said Yugito, "Naruto beat you fair and square."

"Watch What You Say Bitch!" Hagane grabbed him before Yugito went 'cat mode' and Yugillac pulled out one of her cannons.

"Call her a Bitch again watch what happens." He said, "you LOST! The council isn't going to help you!"

"They Uzukage is going to hear of this!" Said Yugito, Sasuke scoffed.

"What is she going to do? She's a weakling! Uzu should be serving me!" Then Arashi showed up.

"And you should've died at birth Uchiha." He said, everyone looked over. "You have no one to fight us. My suggestion? Shut the hell Up!"

"You're a weakling just like her and your loser brother!" He said, Arashi punched him in the face. "Truths hurts doesn't it?" Just then Naruto showed up and clocked him in the back of the head.

"I don't know," he said. "You tell me." Sasuke glared at him.

"That Power Should Be Mine!" He said.

"Come get it," Naruto said looking at him, "but before you do that that your carrier or your life?"

"What?"

"Choose which one you want to lose."

"It's not worth it Naruto," said Arashi. "He's a spoiled brat whose the real weakling." Then Naruto grabbed Sasuke.

"Then you better leave me, my family, my friends and the Autonins alone, or I'm going to miss you."

TBC

**Note:** Here's the file for the newest character in this story:

_Name: Marcus Keaton_

___Village: formerly Kiri, currently in living the hidden leaf village ___

_Class: combiner___

_Rank: sub-commander___

_Abilities: Jumps to an incredible height, distance and length. (Depends on how high, or how far he jumps.) __  
__Runs to an incredible distance and length despite how fast he goes and never gets tired. Grows giant sized. Speaks English and Japanese and sings extremely well in Japanese. has super strength while in ranger form.___

_Occupation: apartment ___

_Alternate Form: Crimson Dragonzord, Crimson Dragonzord in fighting mode, Crimson Ranger___

_Description: appears like an average 18 year old, Brown hair, and blue eyes. wears a crimson T-shirt with a "three large white diamond" design, tan pants, black gloves, white shoes, and a camo rain coat. Ranger form: Looks like the Green Ranger except with the crimson color. ___

_Character's History: Born 11/17/94 in an alternate universe where Marcus came from, at the age of 18, Marcus began his ranger career by finding a power coin that looked an exact replica of the green power coin, with the exception of the crimson color, he attempted to morph, and was successful, but with an unexpected result, he landed in Naruto's universe. When Marcus first arrived in Kiri, People gave amazed looks at him, knowing that he wouldn't survive if he was bombarded with questions, but he was saved at the last minute by Zabuza who distracted the people by grabbing Marcus by the arm, they were out of sight when Zabuza asked Marcus about who he was, and he told Zabuza about what it was like in a alternate universe. Satisfied with what Marcus told him, Zabuza parted by saying that he and Marcus will see each other again someday gave Marcus a map to the hidden leaf village. A week later after Marcus met Zabuza, he left for the hidden leaf village, while on his way, Marcus felt the ground rumble under his feet as he could find a bush to take cover behind as he could see an orange and black truck leave without knowing or seeing who was in it, after the encounter with the truck, Marcus finally arrived at the village, not knowing what to expect when he got through the gates, and got ran flat over by Ino and Sakura as they were arguing what Marcus overheard about a boy named Sasuke and about who wanted to sit with him. after they were gone, much to his comfort, which was short lived when he got lost and when Marcus got to a certain spot where he could rest and take a drink, unfortunately , he spat out his drink when he heard Sakura's voice and turned to where he could see Sakura and the boy called Sasuke. Marcus was in fear when he saw her but his expression changed from fear to anger when Sakura said bad things about Naruto and couldn't take anymore of Naruto being insulted behind his back and and stomped his so hard, it got Sakura and Sasuke's attention and Marcus gave an angry glare at Sakura and left limping, after what had happened, he started to cool off and heard Ino's voice, this time Ino noticed him and jumped down right next to him and asked him what happened, and Marcus told her everything, and from that day on, they became good friends._

(Created by: Prowlfan1011)


	18. Bio Naruto Narutimus

Name: Narutimus Prime

Human Counterpart: Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruto

Village: (formerly) Konoha, (now) Uzu

Class: S

Rank: Team Leader (human) Prime

Abilities: Born leader, strength, speed, agility, armored skin, tactician and gun master, Storm release jutsus (human) Can sense parts of the 'Cube', reading people souls and total control of the Matrix of Leadership.

Occupation: Shinobi

Alternate Form: Peterbuilt 379 semi-truck.

Description: Lightly tanned skin, blue eyes, long spiky blond hair, whisker marks on cheeks, around 6 feet tall, has a gymnast's build and has a seal on his stomach holding Kyuubi back.

Outfit: (Default) Dressed in a black T-shirt with the 'Autonin' insignia on the chest (the Autobot insignia without the 'mouth') black cargo pants, boots, leather gauntlets, shoulder harness and a weapons pouch.

(Wave mission) Same but with a green flak vest as well.

(Pre-chunin exams) White Uzu T-shirt, vest, cargo pants, sandal boots and a black skull cap.

(Fight with Sasuke during the Chunin exams) Black Uzu ballcap, jacket, white under armor sleeveless shirt, boots and gloves.

(Truck mode) Black body with orange flames going up the nose of the truck, 30 foot long black trailer with orange flames and the Uzu insignia on the doors.

(Robot form) 12 feet high, golden spiked 'helmet' of 'hair', blue optics. (Just picture Optimus Prime but in orange and black and with whisker marks)

History: Naruto is the Jinchuuriki for the nine tailed demon fox, he had such a horrid life until he had found the 'Matrix of Leadership' which turned him into the ultimate form of a Cybertronian leader, a 'Prime'. Inside he had met others like him and some of the greatest leaders and warriors so he was given the power of the Matrix and became the leader of the 'Autonins'. A group of ninja that are partnered with their Cybertronian counterparts.

When he was told about who his parent were, he wanted to know where his mother was so he was told and when he started to leave, a young woman that have a huge crush on him, Hinata Hyuga wanted to go with him and volunteered as his second in command. After she was changed, they had became 'mated' and headed for his mother's home country of 'Nami' and went to her home village of Uzu. Once there he was ecstatic as much as his mother when she saw him. He finally met his sisters and the rest of his family and was told that he and Hinata weren't going to be returning to Konoha and were made shinobi of Uzu.

Turning that time, they were living a peaceful life and one day he asked Hinata to marry him. She agreed but was a little confused because she had thought they were already married. They were mates but not married. So they asked Kushina to perform the ceremony and they were a wedding gift to them, Narutimus' mate; Hina-One had wanted him to turn Tsunade, who wstaying there and Shizune in to Autonins. So he did.

But alas the life of a ninja is hard because for their honeymoon they were hired to protect a family just on the outskirts of Uzu. They were also there to defeat a crime kingpin named Gato. Along the way some shinobi from Cloud were in trouble and had met up with Naruto and his team, he offer to help them if they returned the favor. He even sweetened the deal by turning them into Autonins.

During the fight against Gato and his men, Zabuza and Haku were injured and near death, Naruto had Narutimus turn them into Autonins as well. Afterwards, the team headed back to Uzu. A month later they were headed back to Konoha for the Chunin exams, were on the way he found out that one of his passengers was his half brother. Naruto introduced him to Narutimus and told him about the others.

Once there they had met up with some old friends at the exams and were happy to see them. But during the second part of the exams, they had met up with Orochimaru; ex-Sannin of Konoha. They fought him off and he got Narutimus into help them. Along the way, he had found out that one of his friends; Ino Yamanaka was injured and so they took her and her team with them to the tower. Once there, he had also found out that one of his fiancees; Anko Mitarashi, was injured as well.

So he had Narutimus turn her, Ino and Musaka Takeuchi; the son of one of his father's friends, into Autonins. Later when it was his turn to fight in the quarter-finals, he was up against Sasuke Uchiha. They went at it and Naruto had used one of his new moves he had learned from his mother and took him down. After killing Orochimaru that is, within the two months that they had to wait Naruto's team had trained to get ready for their fights. During that time, Narutimus had found out about experiments that were using some of Konoha's clans. The behind it? Danzo Shimura; the head of ROOT. So he had called in the others early and now they have showed up to deal with him.


	19. Chapter 17

Marcus was in GranIno as they were cruising through the village. it had seem like Ino had perfect driving skills for someone her age. "So, you joined the Autonins because Naruto gave you the chance to join them? Man, wish I could've seen the whole thing. you got me beat on that, Ino." Marcus said to Ino as they were riding in GranIno. Unknown to them, a ROOT Anbu ninja was spying on them.

"This is Yamato, I have the subject in my sights." The ROOT Anbu radioed to his team.

"Roger that, Yamato. But watch out for that guy, he's in the passenger seat, I've been ordered to capture him as well the metal puppet." The other ROOT anbu radioed back to Yamato.

"Yamato, I can't wait any longer, I'm going now!" A ROOT Anbu radioed to him as the Anbu ninja ran out of his hiding place.

"You idiot! You blew your cover! Get out of there!" Yamato yelled into his radio as he saw what was coming next, GranIno pulled over as Marcus and Ino were getting out.

"So this is a ROOT Anbu ninja? Well, this should be fun." The Anbu ninja swore he saw Marcus disappear, but he didn't see Marcus reappear behind him. Marcus tapped on the Anbu's shoulder to get the Anbu's attention, sending a punch to the Anbu's face, leaving a black eye in his wake.

"Okay Ino, he's all yours!" Marcus called as he got out the way, hoping he wouldn't get caught in the Mind Transfer Jutsu, he got lucky, but the Anbu wasn't so lucky as he was in Ino's path.

"MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!" Ino shouted as the jutsu worked on the Anbu ninja, Marcus came up and asked if the jutsu worked, to which the Ino-controlled Anbu responded as a 'yes'.

"Well, can you find where his teammates are? I'm gettin' itchy wanting to beat the info out of them." Yamato gasped as Ino pointed to him, but it was too late as Marcus tied him up in ropes.

"Ino, I got him!" Marcus called as Ino got back into her body.

"We should take him to Naruto." Marcus agreed, and they got back into GranIno, and drove off with their captive, when the Anbu woke up, he saw that they were gone.

"Damn." The Anbu cursed.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and the rest of the Autonins were planning on taking down Danzo, when they heard the sound an engine, they came running out when they saw GranIno, but who they saw was most interesting, it was Ino who was with Marcus who was dragging a captive Yamato.

"Ino, who is he, and who is that he's dragging?" Before Ino could answer, Marcus stepped up and answered.

"Sorry about that. My name is Marcus Keaton, and the guy who's tied up and being dragged around is an Anbu named Yamato." He motioned to Yamato who was struggling to get out of the ropes, but was knocked to the ground by both Naruto and Marcus.

"What do we do with him?" Yugito asked, marcus smiled with a sinister look on his face.

"Interrogate him, see what he knows, if he refuses, I'll see what I can do." Then he turned to face Anko.

"Yeah, good to see you too, 'Medusa'." he teased Anko, then everyone laughed minus Marcus, Ino, Anko, Yamato.

"Oh ha ha, laugh it up." Anko said with sarcasm in her voice. Then everyone calmed down.

"All right. with that out of the way for now, I want to talk with Naruto, so will everybody go inside, this is private between me and Naruto." Then everyone, including Ino who was dragging Yamato inside.

"It's pleasure to finally meet you, by the way, congrats on your fight with Sasuke, you really brought him down." said Marcus as he shook hands with Naruto.

"Thanks. I like the way you teased Anko, I've never seen no one call her 'Medusa' like that!" Naruto said as he smiled.

"Well, I guess I have that kind of effect on her. She tends to insult me, calling me a 'newbie' and I tease her back to get even with her." said Marcus as he and Naruto were laughing, unaware of the events starting to unfold.

"Okay, what's up?" Naruto said as he was sitting down on the porch.

"Well, Ino was telling me about her little present from you."

"Oh, GranIno?"

"Yep, so I was wondering…"

"If I can turn you?"

"Yeah."

"Tell you what, we got this thing going on against ROOT, people that are supposed to be dead are alive and are now being used as guinea pigs for Danzo and his twisted plans. You want to be one of us? Help us take them down."

"You got it."

* * *

Later Hinata went to visit her family. "Hinata," said Hiashi he hugged his daughter. "I'm so glad to see you," he pulled back to get a good look at her. She was now in a lavender blouse, cargo pants, sandal boots and a creme colored vest. She hugged her father tightly.

"Hello father," she said. "I really need to talk to you, alone." He was worried.

"Yes, of course." He said and they went into his office and he activated the seals so they wouldn't be disturbed. "So, what is it?" He asked as they sat down.

"Mother's alive and I have met Sora." She said, he was stunned. Hiashi was now a roller coaster of emotions, he was happy that his beloved Hikari, his 'light', was alive. Nervous that Hinata might hate him because of Sora and wondering where they had found Hikari.

"Where did you find her?"

"That's the thing, she was found in a ROOT lab." He was now pissed, his Byakugan was activated.

"WHAT?" He growled.

"Father, calm down. we'll handle them. Naruto's half-brother, Kenshin found her with the help of some unique friends.

"Alright, can I see her? Where is she?"

"At the Namikaze estate."

"You have been staying there since you got back?"

"Yes, also… I don't know how to tell you this but, I'm married." Hiashi froze and fainted. "Well he took that well."

* * *

Meanwhile Musaka had got back to the Takeuchi Estate and met up with his mother. She was a very beautiful young woman, she had dishwater blonde hair, steel gray eyes and was around six foot tall. she was the epitome of a samurai lady. She was in the sitting room drinking tea, dressed in a black yukata. "Welcome home Musa-kun." She said, he walked into the room.

"Hello Okaa-chan. You'll never guess who I ran in to."

"Was it Naruto-kun?"

"You guessed, yes he and his mother are in town."

"Kunshina-kun AND Naruto-kun? They're both here?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I wonder why they never came to see me?"

"Well, they have found out about what Danzo has been doing."

"And what had that monster been doing?" So he told her and she frowned.

"Mother, calm down." He said.

"I am calm, Musa-kun. I am going to talk to that monster rationally." Musaka was now feeling sorry for Danzo. His mother's way of talking to someone rationally means she will take her sword and quarter them.

* * *

Naruto and Marcus had walked into the manor to plan on what to do against Danzo and his ROOT.

"What?! you don't want a Autonin as a partner?!" Shouted Naruto as Marcus was being serious with his decision. "No. I already have something that gives me power in battles, you see this device on my belt?" Naruto nodded as he was in awe of the device. "This is called a morpher, an important part of what's called a Power Ranger, that's what got me here, where I'm from, there was a team of Power Rangers called the "Ninja Storm" Rangers, they were from the year 2003, and and another team of Rangers descended from ancient samurai before the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ever existed. I was born in 1994 after the Rangers appeared and started saving the world and that's how it started since 1993. but I found the morpher and I was sent here by mistake, a lot's happened since I came." Naruto agreed with Marcus on everything he said.

TBC


	20. Chapter 18

Anko was having a hard time interrogating Yamato when Marcus came up to the room after his private talk with Naruto. "Anything?" He asked.

"No." Sighed Anko, Marcus knew this was going happen.

"I think it's time I used this thing, and put it to good use." Anko looked at the small strange metal object in Marcus' hand.

"What is that?" She asked, Marcus laughed.

"It's called the sonic screwdriver, there's many things I like about it, doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim, but I'll tell you what it does do, it is very good at opening doors." (I couldn't help it.)

Marcus explained with a sinister grin that Anko didn't like, 'This kid's crazy!' Anko thought but she knew where this going.

* * *

Marcus went into the room where Yamato was still tied up. "So, are you here to torture me, too?"

"No, I prefer to let my victims experience emotions they haven't had since Danzo took away their emotions and made them his lackeys." That got Yamato's attention. "and furthermore, I seem to know you are an experiment of Orochimaru as well as danzo." this made Yamato use a fake surprised face. "Drop it, Yamato. I know you better than anyone else in this room." Marcus said as he walked around Yamato saying the same thing he said to Anko. "And do you know what happens when I use the sonic screwdriver?" Yamato shook his head.

"All the sonic screwdriver does is open doors, and guess what doors it opens?" Yamato's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!" Marcus smirked knowing this was going to be easy. He then used the sonic screwdriver on Yamato and Yamato screamed in pain "NO MORE! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" He screamed to the top of his lungs. "STOP! ALRIGHT, I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING, JUST STOP!" Suddenly the sonic screwdriver stopped.

"I knew you would, or else I wouldn't use this on you." Marcus said as he smiled a friendly smile, Yamato looked confused as to seeing Marcus smiling.

"Tell me, where is Danzo's base, we want to know where he is so we can bring him down."

"Haven't you tried looking ?"

"Huh?"

"C'mon, you're looking everywhere but his base is under ground."

"Really? Then how come he was hidden and out of our reach?"

"He'd never tell anyone, not even me. It's like he's keeping a secret from us ROOT Anbu ninja, but I do know one thing, he's planning on killing Sasuke." That really did for Marcus, he hid his anger very well, even in front of his victims, he knew he would tell everyone, even Naruto on what he had heard. But he had to keep calm Yamato noticed this.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes, this is all wrong, even killing Sasuke! That's low, even for Danzo! Makes me sick just thinking about it. By the way, I gave you back your emotions." Yamato was surprised to hear that he got his emotions back, then shed a tear. for the first time in his life, he felt happiness as he smiled.

"Thank you...I don't know what else to say." he said, Marcus smiled once more.

"Glad to hear it. But please stay here, I don't know if anyone else can trust you, but I do." Marcus said as he untied Yamato.

* * *

Meanwhile Anko was waiting outside as Marcus came out of the room. "Well? Did you get anything out of him?" She asked Marcus as they walked towards the living room.

"No. I used it and he talked revealing so much info, I think everyone might want to hear this, but between me and you, I let him free." This got Anko frustrated.

"You did wha-?" Her mouth was covered by his hand.

"Would you keep it down? I did something nice for him, and he won't go anywhere, and trust me, he promised to stay in that room until the time is right. Now that means he won't go anywhere because he promised me." He explained to Anko.

"Well, Naruto's not gonna like this."

"I know he won't, but I'm going to get Iruka and convince him to join us, that'll make Naruto happy. I'm gonna ask Hinata to borrow Hinata-One to get Iruka and I'll make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Alright, just be careful, Marcus." Anko said, Marcus could have sworn he heard Anko call him by his name.

* * *

Meanwhile 'Red Swirl' had started to show up. They were dressed like normal ninja and their leader was a beautiful young woman with long black hair in a high pony tail and dark eyes. She was in a blue fighting kimono, white stockings, sandal boots and arm guards. Her kimono was off her shoulders showing her cleavage. 'Well,' she thought. 'Looks like I haven't been here in a long time.' Just then one of the others came over to her.

"Kushina-sama is here, Mikoto-sama." He said, that's right she was Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother.

"Good," she said. "Where is she?"

"Namikaze manor."

"Very well, let's go shall we?" So they took off to the manor.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata was talking to Marcus. "You want to borrow One-chan?" She asked, "what for?"

"I have to find Iruka," he said. "I heard something had happened to him." Hinata grabbed his arm and lead him out to the Camero.

"One-chan transform, we need to talk." She said, so the second in command of the Autonins did. She knelt down to her partner.

"_**What is it Hina-chan?**_" She said, so she introduce Marcus to her and he was stunned. "_**It's nice to meet you Marcus-kun.**_"

"Holy crap," he said. "Even as a transformer you a gorgeous!" If she could Hina-One would blush.

"_**Th-Thank you Marcus-kun.**_" She said.

"We need your help One-Chan." Said Hinata.

"_**If it's in my power I'll do it!**_" So they told her about Iruka and that they need her help in locating him. She quickly transformed back into the Camero. "_**Get in, we'll find him!**_" So they did and took off.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and Kushina were having lunch and enjoying each others company. They were talking about what had happened in the exams and the fights he had seen. She was laughing up a storm. Meanwhile three people came up to him. They were Reggie, Alice and Nero.

"Hey, Naruto!" Naruto heard Alice call to him, as he looked at Alice, Nero, and Reggie.

"Oh, hey Alice, what up?" He asked, Kushina Looked at the three of them.

"We were wondering if you could come help us with something." Alice explained, Naruto thought he saw something, and he was right, It was Hinata-One as she was parked outside, but he wasn't sure why Hinata-One was out there but she was parked outside.

'Why is Hinata-One outside? And why is she parked out at that apartment?' Then it dawned on him, it was Iruka's apartment. "Sorry guys, I'll have to take a rain check, something caught my eye. but I think you can tag along if you want."

The others knew they had nothing else to do so they followed Naruto to Iruka's apartment, when they got there, they heard laughter coming from Iruka's room, and they went up there and found Marcus, Hinata, and Iruka laughing at a joke Iruka was telling them. "Anyway, you want me to become an Autonin? Sounds cool, but the only one I've seen turn into an Autonin was Naruto." said Iruka as Marcus stopped laughing.

"Well, anyone who joined Naruto became an Autonin and I for one know what I've seen, so I've been working with them since then." Marcus had then seen Naruto as he looked to the door where Naruto and the others were standing. "Naruto, what a surprise."

Naruto chuckled and came over to them. "So this is what you've been doing, I have to admit, you get to recruit Iruka sensei into the Autonins, I'm pleased to hear that you finished your interrogation." Iruka was confused.

"What Interrogation?" Marcus looked back at Iruka and told him everything, even Naruto was listening.

"Well this gone on far enough, we hope you can join us." Marcus said hoping Iruka would join the Autonins.

"I accept the terms to be a part of the Autonins. Well, I think I can fit in, what do you think, Naruto?" Naruto smiled.

"You're in. You're one of the few I can trust to keep this a secret." Naruto looked back at Marcus.

"You're riding with me until we get back home." Marcus agreed, later when they got back to the mansion, they got ready for Iruka to become an Autonin and Narutimus agreed to use the Matrix on Iruka, there was a bright flash of light and a few moments later, instead of Iruka standing there was a robot that was tall as Narutimus, the head had no face, but a blue visor in place of the eyes and had twin laser cannons mounted on each side of the head, the upper and lower body looked like the front of a jet, the back seemed to be comprised of the wings pulled behind and the tail fins folded up into a jetpack, and finally, the feet looked like the thrusters of a jet but they were square. (Think of the VF-1S from Robotech, but in Jetfire's colors. watch the toy commercial, it's on Youtube.)

"How are you feeling, Iruka?" Marcus asked, Iruka looked down at him.

"**Never better. But I think I'm just as tall as Narutimus here.**" everyone laughed, then Marcus noticed the power coin on his morpher glow as well he did and became the Crimson ranger for a split second then back to his normal form.

"What was that?" Naruto asked confused, Marcus shared the same look.

"I don't know, but it looked like I was in my Ranger form for a split second then I'm completely back to my normal form, I guess something was calling to me." Then it hit him, someone was calling for help. "Or someone was calling me for help." He turned to Naruto, "it's in Wave country." This got everyone's attention.

"You mean to tell me that something's back home and I overlooked it?!" Kushina growled at Marcus, to which he stepped back, feeling nervous.

"Now, now Uzukage, that someone is trapped inside an iceberg, the ocean's weakened it, so that he or she may be still inside it. I need to borrow Haku 38 for a week since I'm going back there, if that's okay with Haku." He explained.

"Okay, but be careful, she may need to refuel somewhere." Haku agreed, and Marcus got on Haku 38 who transformed into her vehicle form and remembered something. "Oh, and Iruka..." He called to Iruka who looked back. "When you're out of that body, call him Jetfire!"

"Okay, I will!" he called back before Marcus left. 'Come back safely, Marcus.' Thought Ino as she saw Marcus disappear.

* * *

(**Music select: Transformers Super Link/Energon OST Track # 11-Peaceful Days**)

Later, Marcus was thinking about the Final exams for the month that was coming, Haku 38 couldn't help but notice. "_**Hey Marcus, what are you thinking?**_" Marcus was brought out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, I was thinking about the finals, I'm thinking about something else as well." He responded. "I remember watching a TV show called Transformers Prime." Marcus said remembering what he saw, Haku 38 began to ask what it was about. "It was about a group of Autobots trying to protect the earth from the Decepticons, the first five episodes were put into a movie, but more episodes followed the movie as time went on until another movie was made put an end to the series, it was called Predacons Rising, the first movie was called Darkness Rising. the characters were good, at least I believe in the side of good, not evil." Marcus smiled as remembered. "You remind me of one of the Autobots." Haku 38 was shocked to hear this.

"_**Really?**_" She asked, Marcus continued to smile.

"Yeah. Her name was Arcee, of the many Autobots to be on Earth, she lost two partners, one on Cybertron and one on earth, she couldn't bare to lose a third partner and she was bent on avenging her fallen comrades, and her third partner was a human, like me."

Marcus was still smiling until they got to the wave village. One of the guards came up. "Let me see your identification." Marcus did so and the guard asked what his business was.

"I am here on business by the Uzukage herself, she couldn't come because her son is participating in the final Chunin exams next month. There is an iceberg here that only the Uzukage and I know, tell everyone in this village to stay indoors, but tell no one else, if the rest of the guards see something out of ordinary, tell them to stand down." The guard did so, and Marcus watched as everything was taking place just as he expected, later, guards were gathered under Marcus' orders, as Marcus was ready, Haku 38 watched in amazement. "It's Morphin Time!" Marcus was covered in a bright flash of Crimson light. everyone of the guards covered their eyes to see the figure was indeed Marcus, but marcus was now the Crimson Ranger. "I need Dragonzord power now!" He shouted, playing tune on the Crimson Dragon Dagger, Marcus was right from the beginning, the iceberg was weakened due to the ocean, but what he saw next was unexpected, the iceberg was breaking apart, then a huge form appeared.

"Tell everyone to stand down." Marcus said to the guard.

"Yes sir, stand down!"He ordered the other guards to stand down as they looked at the huge figure. The figures eyes glowed blue, then it revealed itself to be a crimson metal dragon.

"I knew it!" Marcus said, looking the robotic dragon. "Are you the Crimson Dragonzord?" He asked the Dragonzord, hoping answer would come.

"**Depends, what's it to you?**" The Dragonzord answered.

"I am the Crimson Ranger. A lot of time has passed." Marcus explained. The Dragonzord looked around the village, seeing that Marcus was right.

"**You're right, a lot has changed.**" Satisfied, Marcus knew what to say next.

"One month from now, a village will be attacked and every human in it will be killed. We need your help. you may need a partner for this. We will be going there tomorrow." The Dragonzord thought over it and made it's decision.

"**All right. I'll come. I need to see the world.**" The Zord said as Marcus smiled behind his helmet. "**One more thing, see that button? Press it.**" Marcus did and the Dragonzord disappeared into the Morpher causing a human sized hologram of the Crimson Dragonzord to appear. "**This way, I'll be able to come with you without being noticed.**"

"Okay," said Marcus. So as he and Haku 38 were about to leave, they were stopped by a group of shinobi. "What The Hell?"

"**_They must have followed us!_**" She said, just then more shinobi showed up in red swirls behind them.

"Shoot!"

"Keton-san," said the leader. "Get down!" So they do and the shinobi behind them attacked the ROOT killing them.

"Thanks guys," he said.

"We'll hold them off, you guys get out of here!" Said the shinobi leader. He had shoulder length white hair and blue eyes, "tell Tsunade I'm coming back to Konoha." Marcus nodded and they took off.

"**Okay, who were they and why did they attack us?**" Said CDragonzord as he appeared as a toy-sized hologram.

"They are known as ROOT Anbu, an organization created by an evil man named Danzo, I discovered that his base is located underground, how do I know? Its because I captured one their own and turned him to our side by giving back his emotions." CDragonzord was confused, then Haku 38 spoke next. "Danzo takes away the emotions except anger, hatred, and rage of those that serve him." CDragonzord understood what they meant, but that didn't stop him from asking a question.

"**Where did you find the morpher?**" He asked, Marcus smiled.

"Y'know, I'm surprised nobody but you could ask me that. Haku 38, be sure to keep this information a secret as well." Haku listened as well.

"_**Yes sir.**_" She replied, Marcus' smile faded.

"All right, My story began as I was walking, the morpher was laying on the ground, I saw it and I picked it and I attempted to morph, I was successful, but with an unexpected result, and up to now, I've been working with the Autonins, a group of people who are like the Power Ranger only they have partners smaller than you, like Haku 38 here. You're gonna have to stay at their size until we have to fight something your size." CDragonzord agreed until they got back to Konoha. Like before, the guards let Marcus through and was on his way to the mansion. "I bet Naruto and Narutimus Prime will happy to see us." Marcus said as they neared the mansion, they were just in time. "Naruto! Thank God I found you!" Naruto was surprised Marcus came back, but Marcus was in a hurry.

"Marcus, what's going on? why are you back so early?" Marcus didn't have enough time to stop.

"I found what I've been looking for, and I think Danzo's on the move, I was ambushed, but I've got a message for Lady Tsunade." when they got to the living room, they saw everyone waiting, and Ino was really happy to see Marcus was safe. "Good, now that everyone's here, I have some good news and bad news. The good news is I've found my partner, the bad news is I was ambushed, but there's more good news, Lady Tsunade, your fiance is coming back." Hearing this brought Tsunade out in tears of joy. Everyone congratulated her.

"Who's your partner? Asked Ino as Marcus laughed "Come on outside, you'll like him."

And they did, Marcus introduced them to his partner. "One question though, why's he the same size as Narutimus?" Naruto asked, Marcus laughed again.

"Would you believe me if I told you he was tall as a skyscraper?" He laughed more as he saw them imagine. they all face faulted when they realized how big the Zord could get. "But that's enough of this, we need to think of a plan to get rid of Danzo."

Naruto was the first to recover from shock. "Okay, what do we do to get rid of Danzo?" Marcus thought of something, then he got an idea.

"Hey Naruto, do you think he can get out of that room now? he's lived up to his word that he wouldn't cause trouble." Naruto knew who Marcus was referring to, he thought it was a good idea.

"Okay, Let's do it."

Marcus seemed pleased with Naruto's answer. "We'll be back, don't worry." He said, later they Came back with Yamato.

* * *

"Okay, are you sure you want prove us you've changed?" Asked Narutimus, Yamato was positive.

"Yes, I have changed my ways so I can join you." Then Narutimus approved and turned Yamato into Drift Yamato. "Drift Yamato, How do you feel?" Narutimus asked as Drift Yamato look at his new body.

"Great, but disappointed that I'll be out of this body by tomorrow morning." Narutimus chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll have a partner tomorrow as well. It's late, I advise everyone to get some sleep." With that they all went to sleep. The next morning, when they woke up, Yamato was lying on his partner.

"That was a good nap, oh, Drift Yamato, you're awake." Yamato said as he got off of Drift Yamato.

"I suppose, good morning, Yamato."

"Likewise." Replied Yamato. When everyone gathered outside the mansion, they were ready to move out as the month of the finals began.

* * *

TBC

**Note: **_The shinobi leader was Dan Kato, Shizune's uncle and Tsunade's fiance._


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"How are we going to pull this off? With Sound, Sand, and ROOT surrounding us from all over the stadium, we'll never make it if we don't have a plan." Yamato said through Narutimus' radio as they were nearing the stadium for the finals.

"All I can say is if we think of a plan, we might get it to work." Marcus said as Naruto looked at him.

"Yeah, but will it work? the one thing I'm worried about is Gaara." Marcus was now worried, Naruto looked worried as well. "Well, there's one thing I'm more worried 'bout." Naruto was even worried more when Yamato asked.

"It's Sasuke, isn't it?" Marcus hung his head down in a grim expression.

"Yeah, he's going to try and break into the finals." Marcus looked up when everyone got there, they saw that he was right, Sasuke was trying to break in but the guards wouldn't let him through.

* * *

"I demand you to let me through! I'm going to beat the dead last! Let me through!" The guards didn't even listen to a word he said as Marcus came up from behind and grabbed Sasuke and then spun him around at a super fast speed making Sasuke spin like a top. Then what happened next, nobody knows, Sasuke was gone the minute Marcus spun him, from what Marcus saw was hilarious, Sasuke hit every building without destroying them, it was like something out of a pinball machine. Everyone laughed at Sasuke as he tried to get up but couldn't keep his balance.

"Round and round he goes, where Sasuke stops, only the devil knows." Marcus chuckled, even the guards laughed.

"Good show man! That brat wouldn't even stop attempting to get in." One of the guards said, Marcus eyed the guards face.

"Ranma? Is that you? It's been awhile." He then turned to the other guard. "And Inuyasha, you haven't changed one bit."

'Are they twins?' Naruto thought.

'Wow, he's cute, look at those ears!' Thought Anko as she looked at Inuyasha's ears.

'_**Something's off with these two.**_' Narutimus thought as he sensed something.

'Okay, I've never seen a guy with a pigtail, only girls have pigtails!' thought Ino as she got a look at Ranma's pigtail.

"What're you guys doing here? I thought you two were back in Tokyo and Nerima." This got everyone's attention and Marcus was nervous when he got looks from his team. "Oh no, I'm not gonna like this." But then, what happened next, Ino ran up and kissed him. this surprised everyone except Naruto and Narutimus. "Whoa, th-that was awesome." Ino smiled as she saw the look on Marcus's face.

"You have no idea, I've loved you ever since I got to meet you." Marcus smiled.

"So, was it that secret crush? I'm thinking that secret crush was me." Ino giggled. "Well, while I was in Wave Country, I picked this up 'cause I bought it." Marcus said as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket. Ino gasped as Marcus got on one knee. "Ino Yamanaka, will you marry me?" Ino jumped up and down.

"YES!" She hugged Marcus as the finals were about to begin.

"Come on, showtime's about to begin, we need to hurry, Hinata and I get to start first, then it's then Ino and Hagane next, after that it's either of us against Gaara, and that's when the invasion begins. And there's one disadvantage for sound, that snake's dead, that's one of them taken care of." Marcus then spoke next.

"One problem, Sand's got Shukaku. And he's inside Gaara, then the invasion begins..." Then CDragonzord's hologram appeared.

"I've got it covered, You forget I can change sizes, Shukaku's at my size, he'll be easy. That means when you get to wake Gaara, Shukaku will be back inside him, thus we stop the invasion." Marcus smiled.

"Sounds like a plan. Okay, let's go everyone." And with that, everyone was ready.

* * *

"The first match of the finals will now begin, Hinata Hyuga vs Naruto Uzumaki, let the match begin!" then the match began, while the match began, Sasuke was still recovering from his humiliation, he wasn't taking it well.

* * *

"Damn Autonins, I should be the one fighting the dead last." Just as he said that, he tripped over a metal object, the handles were silver and the metal casing around the crimson jewel was white and Sasuke was engulfed in the crimson light.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the fight, it ended with a kiss, then it was the second round as Hagane and Ino began the match as far as it went, Hagane had won, moments later the third match was started, Naruto already had thought of the plan as the fight continued to go on until Naruto had gotten the upper hand and he had won the match and was ready for the final match against Gaara, who was waiting for him and the match finally started.

"I hope you're ready Gaara, Because I'm gonna kick your ass." Gaara chuckled. "I don't think I will lose, I have something you will lose against."

"Oh yay." Naruto said with a sarcastic tone, catching Gaara off guard. "I think that 'something' you have inside you called Shukaku!" This got Gaara surprised.

"How did you know? Naruto smirked.

"'cause I got something inside me as well." This confused Gaara As he and Naruto stopped fighting as the crowd was quiet.

"What do you mean? You're just a pathetic weakling."

"Oh, you don't know, don't you?" He paled, remembering what Sarutobi told him. 'Uh-oh, it's going to come out of his mouth when he says it." Marcus thought as he watched what going to come next.

TBC...


End file.
